The Hanged Man
by marinated
Summary: Len—Katanya, Pria di Tiang Gantungan bisa menjawab seluruh pertanyaan.
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid ©** Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

 **Warning** konflik rumah tangga, ada materi psikoanalisis yang nyempil, cliché. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

 **The Hanged Man**

by cloevil

[1]

* * *

Hari perceraian orangtuanya diawali dengan langit biru tanpa awan, kicau riang burung gereja, dan suhu hangat khas musim panas.

Itu adalah hari yang terlampau cerah untuk kemudian dihancurkan oleh ketuk palu hakim. Itu adalah hari yang terlampau sempurna untuk perpisahan kedua orangtuanya.

Tiga kali ketukan palu terdengar, dan Len pun melihat ibunya tersayang keluar dari ruang persidangan.

Seorang diri. Tidak pernah kembali ke rumah bahkan setelah berhari-hari.

Tidak ada lambaian tangan atau selamat tinggal. Dia hanya pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Membuat Len menanti, lama sekali.

Dan ketika hari itu Len sedang membalik kalender di dinding, dia menyadari satu hal.

Bahwa waktu sudah lewat sebanyak dua tahun.

* * *

Hari Rabu adalah hari yang paling Len benci. Ada pelajaran olahraga. Ada matematika. Ada Bahasa Inggris.

Nilai-nilai Len di ketiga mata pelajaran itu adalah yang paling rendah. Belum masuk kategori merah, tapi tetap saja rendah. Tanggung. Dan Len tidak suka melihat nilai-nilai tanggung itu mengotori laporan hasil belajarnya.

Jika saja Len punya nyali besar seperti Dell, Meito, atau anak-anak nakal lain yang namanya sudah tidak asing di buku kasus, pastilah Len sudah membolos. Dia paling tidak suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk mencoba hal-hal yang sekiranya—

"Pssst…. Miku-chan," bisik khas perempuan terdengar di udara, mencuri sedikit perhatian. "Kau sudah dengar soal Pria di Tiang Gantungan?"

"Maksudmu hantu yang ada di novelnya Megurine-san?"

"Uh-uhm. Kudengar itu nyata."

"Eeh? Bohong!" Sedikit jeritan, khas anak perempuan ketika mendapati berita yang tak masuk di akal. "Gosip dari mana?"

"Kakakku yang bilang—"

Kagamine Len meletakkan sepatunya di loker. Ekspresi dingin dan beku menghiasi wajah—yang mana bukan lagi hal aneh. Dia memang jarang tersenyum. Suara obrolan Miku dan Gumi, teman sekelasnya, menghilang seiring keduanya telah menjauh dari sana kemudian digantikan oleh keriuhan yang lain. Beberapa siswa lewat sambil tertawa, yang lainnya mengobrol dengan teman.

Anak laki-laki itu menutup pintu lokernya, berjalan ke kelas seolah-olah ia tidak pernah mendengar apa-apa.

* * *

"Uwaah! Sudah kuduga, gadis-gadis dengan seragam olahraga itu luar biasa!" Utatane Piko, berdiri di pinggir lapangan, memandang kagum pada kumpulan siswi kelasnya.

Hari ini, kelas mereka bermain voli. Materi dasarnya sudah diberikan dua minggu lalu. Minggu ini, mereka hanya tinggal pengambilan nilai. Semua siswa laki-laki sudah lebih dahulu menyelesaikan praktek mereka dan menonton para siswi dari pinggir lapangan. Menonton dengan tidak minat, kebanyakan. Kumpulan anak perempuan tidak lebih dari anak ayam yang sibuk bercericip saat berhadapan dengan olahraga. Tidak enak ditonton dan merusak pendengaran akibat polusi suara yang mereka timbulkan.

Cuma beberapa anak yang menaruh perhatian. Sebagian besar karena mereka tidak punya pekerjaan. Sementara Piko, yah, dia memang pada dasarnya punya ketertarikan terhadap hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan perempuan dan sesuatu di balik rok mereka. Dia pernah pura-pura mengambil sesuatu di lantai atau mengikat tali sepatu hanya untuk mengintip isi rok para siswi. Ajaibnya, anak itu cuma pernah ditampar satu kali.

Len mengacuhkan semua komentar Piko tentang para anak perempuan di lapangan ("Hei, Hei, Len. Kau perhatikan waktu Gumi melompat tadi? Ada sesuatu yang _memantul_." Atau, "Ah, sial! Kukira selama ini dia tidak punya dada."), melipat kedua tangan dan tenggelam dalam kediaman.

Melihat reaksi temannya yang begitu pasif, Piko pun mendesah. "Hei, Len. Semangat sedikit."

Len selama ini memang dikenal tidak banyak bicara. Dua tahun sekelas dan duduk di belakang Len, dua tahun pula Piko berhadapan dengan sikapnya tersebut. Dia hanya bicara seperlunya. Tidak pernah bercerita tentang apa pun.

Ada sekat tinggi yang Len bangun. Sekat yang membatasinya dengan dunia.

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentang Pria di Tiang Gantungan?"

"Eh?" Piko kelihatan bingung dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba saja diutarakan Len. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap menjawab, "Oh, maksudmu yang ada di novelnya Megurine Luka?"

"Kau tahu?"

"Ya, tentu. Itu sedang jadi pembicaraan hangat," jawab Piko, enteng. Beda dengan Len yang introvert, Piko adalah anak berpergaulan luas. Wajar jika dia banyak mengetahui isu-isu yang jadi perbincangan teman-temannya. "Siswi di sini juga sedang heboh-hebohnya membahas itu. Teto dan Haku bahkan tidak pernah berhenti membicarakannya di kelas."

"Itu _apa_?" Len bertanya lagi. Ia berusaha keras menekan suaranya agar terdengar seperti biasa dan bukan seperti orang yang tertarik—yang mana sepenuhnya gagal karena Piko menaikkan alisnya, gestur standar bahwa ia menyadari keabnormalan di dalam pertanyaan bahkan juga dari nada bicara Len. Namun, anak berambut putih mutiara itu memutuskan untuk diam dan tetap menjawab pertanyaan Len dengan:

"Pria di Tiang Gantungan itu tokoh fiksi di novelnya Megurine Luka. Hantu yang bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan seseorang. Dari yang kubaca sih, begitu."

"Seperti pertanyaan kuis matematika?" Len bertanya asal, dan langsung mendapat _jackpot_ berupa sabetan handuk kecil dari Piko.

"Bukan itu, bodoh!" Piko mendelik. "Misalnya, kau punya kekasih yang sangat kau sayang. Lalu, suatu hari, kekasihmu itu memutuskanmu begitu saja. Padahal, jelas-jelas kalian tidak sedang bertengkar. Saat kau bertanya, apa alasan dia memutuskanmu, kekasihmu itu menolak untuk menjawab dan malah menghilang. Saat situasinya begitu, pasti ada banyak pertanyaan dalam benakmu. Kenapa? Apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa dia menghilang? Kira-kira pertanyaan semacam itu. Kemudian, jika kau datang pada Pria di Tiang Gantungan, maka ia akan _membawa_ mu ke jawaban yang ingin kau tahu."

 _Membawa._

Dari sekian panjang penjelasan Piko, Len hanya tercenung pada satu kata itu.

"… Apa maksudmu dengan _membawa_?"

"Ya, _membawa,"_ Piko tahu repetisinya tidak membawa penjelasan apa pun. Oleh karena itu, dia menambahkan, "Kau akan dibawa ke titik waktu tertentu. Melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu."

Membawa seseorang ke satu titik waktu untuk memperlihatkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan orang tersebut.

Melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Siapapun Megurine Luka ini, pastilah ia pemegang teguh kata-kata orang bijak; _melihat adalah memercayai._

"Jadi, biar kutebak," Len berkata setelah beberapa menit terdiam, "di novel itu, tokoh utamanya punya pertanyaan yang mengusik hidup. Kemudian, si Pria di Tiang Gantungan ini datang, begitu?"

"Kurang lebih begitu. Agak klise, ya?" Piko kemudian menyampirkan handuk yang ia pegang ke pundak. Tertawa melihat Akegawa Miki, teman sekelasnya, gagal melakukan servis.

"Kudengar hantunya nyata."

"Kata siapa?"

Len menaikkan bahu. "Aku dengar obrolan Hatsune dan Nakajima di loker tadi."

Pikiran Piko melayang pada dua orang sahabat yang tak pernah lepas terlalu jauh. Yang satu punya kuncir dua yang khas, sementara yang lainnya terkenal dengan kacamata bingkai merah dan kejeniusannya di bidang Fisika. Dia langsung memutar bola mata. Hatsune Miku dan Nakajima Gumi.

"Ck, itu cuma taktik dagang." Piko menjawab cuek. Mata masih mengamati anak-anak perempuan di lapangan. Salah satu dari mereka memekik ketika bola yang mereka terima terlalu kencang dan membuat lengan mereka memerah.

"Kau tahu, Len. Saat ada buku atau film yang mengangkat tema horor begitu, pasti kita selalu dengar bahwa hantunya—atau setidaknya, ceritanya berasal dari kisah nyata. Kemudian _boom!_ Karya itu akan meledak di pasar. Itu sih, taktik dagang. Percaya, deh!"

Len tak menjawab. Masih mendengarkan Piko.

"Lagipula, kalau memang hantunya nyata, pasti sudah banyak yang coba menemukan dia. Lalu mati."

"Apa maksudmu dengan _mati_?"

"Ya, karena Pria di Tiang Gantungan tidak akan mengantarmu ke satu titik waktu dengan cuma-cuma." Dia menelengkan kepala, menatap Len. "Di dalam cerita, ia akan minta bayaran. Dan bayaran yang ia minta ke setiap orang selalu sama."

Piko agak memicingkan mata, kemudian berbisik.

Suasana gedung olahraga ramai oleh teriakan para perempuan, tawa siswa di pinggir lapangan, juga bunyi pantulan bola voli. Akan tetapi, Len bisa dengan jelas mendengar bahwa Piko bilang….

Piko bilang….

"Nyawamu."

"…"

Hari itu matahari bersinar dengan sangat terik, tapi ada rasa dingin aneh yang merayap di belakang leher Len.

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

mc baru. tapi berani saya publish karena saya sudah menyelesaikan beberapa chapter selanjutnya. akan di-update rutin setiap minggu.

konflik di sini simpel. jadi, pembaca boleh menebak-nebak gimana alur ke depannya. ;)

kritik dan saran yang membangun, amat sangat dinanti.

salam,

cloevil


	2. Chapter 2

**Vocaloids** belong to Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

* * *

 **The Hanged Man**

[2]

* * *

Satu jam.

Dua jam.

Tiga jam.

Tik. Tok. Tik.

Sudah berapa lama dia duduk menatap layar laptop?

Len menggosok matanya yang mulai berair. Berusaha mengusir lelah yang perlahan menggelayut. Sekeras mungkin mencoba agar pandangannya tetap fokus.

Dia tidak terbiasa menatap monitor dalam waktu panjang. Biasanya hanya sekitar setengah jam. Paling lama dua jam. Bukannya Len alergi dengan alat-alat elektronik, dia hanya tidak nyaman dengan pancaran sinar dari benda-benda tersebut.

Namun, kali ini, ia memaksakan diri untuk berdamai dengan ketidaknyamanan. Dia bahkan memangkas jam tidurnya hanya untuk berselancar di dunia maya.

Ini bodoh, dia sudah bergumam ratusan kali pada dirinya sendiri malam ini. Kepalang bodoh untuk tetap bangun, padahal tangan pendek jam sudah nyaris menyentuh angka satu. Tambah bodoh lagi saat mengingat Len rela mengabaikan ulangan Fisika besok pagi demi mencari informasi tentang tokoh fiktif.

Pria di Tiang Gantungan.

Begitulah yang ia ketik di kolom pencarian beberapa jam lalu. Kini, Len sudah sibuk sendiri dengan beragam tautan. Sebagian menuju laman web khusus, sebagian yang lain merupakan forum. Dari tempat-tempat itulah, Len memunguti informasi.

Pria di Tiang Gantungan adalah tokoh fiktif buatan Megurine Luka, seorang penulis asal prefektur Miyagi, dalam novelnya yang berjudul The Hanged Man. Dari sumari yang Len temukan di internet, ia tahu bahwa novel itu bercerita mengenai seorang anak laki-laki introvert juga penderita disleksia bernama Roro yang menimbun banyak pertanyaan mengenai kehidupan. Masalah demi masalah, bab demi bab, dituturkan. Mengenai kakek dan nenek Roro yang konservatif. Orangtuanya yang sering bertengkar akibat si ibu yang sering menentang keinginan mertua. Kakak perempuannya yang kabur dari rumah. Teman-temannya yang mengucilkan dirinya. Konfliknya memasuki puncak saat Roro benar-benar didepak dari lingkungan sosial dan pertanyaan mengenai entitas dirinya pun tumpah tak terbendung. Di saat itulah, Pria di Tiang Gantungan datang, menawarkan bantuan dengan bayaran nyawa Roro.

Walau tentu saja, Len tidak berpikir bahwa hantu itu datang dan menawarkan bantuan begitu saja. Setidaknya, dia menemukan kemungkinan ini ketika sedang menjelajah di salah satu forum.

Len menggeser kursor, membaca satu-persatu _post_ di sebuah forum.

 **shionK** [ Hantu menawarkan bantuan? Bukannya lebih masuk akal kalau Roro yang minta bantuan? :p ]

 **Rin_Rin** [ Di hal 78 itu, 'kan, disebut kalau Pria di Tiang Gantungan tidak akan muncul kalau tidak dibutuhkan. Jadi, mungkin saat itu keadaan Roro membuat alam bawah sadarnya memanggil hantu itu. ]

 **GaChapyon** [ ^ Jadi, secara tidak langsung, waktu super ego di diri Roro runtuh dan id-nya menang, ya? Secara konsep, mungkin, sih. Apalagi kalau ingat Megurine-san ini mahasiswi jurusan Psikologi :D ]

"… Alam bawah sadarkah…?" Len tanpa sadar menggumam.

Dia jarang memikirkan perihal keberadaan alam bawah sadar. Meskipun ia tahu, pada kenyataannya, kondisi alam bawah sadarlah yang punya ambil besar dalam kehidupan dibandingkan sisi kesadaran. Sisi itu yang punya kesempatan paling besar untuk memutuskan. Bagian itu pula yang paling memengaruhi satu persona.

Lucu ketika mengetahui semua hal itu, karena alam bawah sadar sendiri pada dasarnya sering diabaikan oleh banyak orang.

Sadar waktu terus-menerus menyeret diri hingga larut ke dalam malam, Len pun buru-buru menutup jendela internet yang tengah ia buka. Sama sekali tidak berniat berselancar lebih lama.

Anak laki-laki itu kemudian disuguhkan oleh gambar yang terpajang di desktop begitu jendela tadi telah tertutup, kemudian termenung selama beberapa saat.

Yang ada di dekstop adalah sebuah potret yang membingkai sosok Len bersama seorang wanita dewasa. Paras wanita itu cantik serta beraura keibuan.

Len tahu benar siapakah sosok itu.

Ibu kandungnya. Mantan istri ayahnya.

Wanita yang waktu itu keluar dari ruang persidangan begitu saja, seakan tidak pernah berniat untuk mengatakan beberapa patah kata perpisahan pada Len.

Selama beberapa saat, Len menemukan dirinya tenggelam dalam nostalgia. Masuk ke dalam dunia, di mana hanya ada dia dan ibunya tercinta.

Di dalam setiap jengkal ingatan Len, sosok sang ibu mematri lekuk paling indah di antara semuanya. Bagaimana tidak? Wanita itu adalah wanita paling lembut dan penyayang yang pernah Len tahu.

Dia selalu tersenyum ketika Len pulang dari sekolah. Selanjutnya, ia akan mengusap puncak kepala Len dengan penuh sayang, yang mana selalu berhasil membuat anak itu tertawa.

Ibunya tidak pernah marah ataupun membentaknya. Dia adalah tipe wanita rumahan yang patuh serta penyayang. Tidak pernah ada pertengkaran ataupun kondisi yang mengindikasikan adanya keretakan rumah tangga.

Karena itu, Len tidak pernah (mau) percaya saat dihadapkan pada realita: bahwa kedua orangtuanya memutuskan untuk berpisah. Bahkan mereka sanggup hidup sendiri selama dua tahun semenjak berpisah. Seolah-olah pernikahan mereka yang sudah berjalan selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun bukanlah apa-apa.

Ini tidak masuk akal, bagaimanapun kau memikirkannya.

Jika mau cari penjelasan paling logis menurut kepalanya, Len bisa saja dengan mudah menyalahkan ayahnya atas semua ini. Pasti.

Pastilah ayahnya yang melayangkan surat cerai duluan.

Pastilah ayahnya yang bermain api duluan.

Si brengsek itu, 'kan, memang selalu menghabiskan sebagian waktunya di luar. Selalu saja meninggalkan Len berdua saja bersama sang ibu dalam waktu lama. Resiko profesi sebagai pilot, begitu pemakluman yang biasa Len dengar. Tapi, ah, pastilah pekerjaan itu hanya alasan.

Para pramugari cantik di pesawat juga betis mulus mereka bukanlah godaan mudah.

Pastilah ayahnya yang cari gara-gara. Pasti. Karena ibunya adalah wanita baik-baik.

Mungkin karena prasangka itulah, rasa benci Len terhadap ayahnya semakin menumpuk dan menumpuk. Sampai-sampai ia tega memotong seluruh foto keluarganya hingga hanya menyisakan Len dan ibunya, kemudian menjadikan foto yang telah ia potong tersebut sebagai gambar tampilan desktopnya.

Ia teramat benci pada ayahnya, sampai rasanya Len bisa saja menganggap apa pun yang pria itu lakukan adalah perbuatan salah. Tidak peduli apa pun itu.

Ia benci ketika ayahnya memencet bel di malam yang sudah kelewat larut. Ia benci saat ayahnya melewatkan sarapan dan memilih mengejar jam tidur yang hilang akibat menerbangkan si burung besi. Dan, yang paling utama, ia benci ketika ayahnya membiarkan ibunya pergi.

Len benci pria itu.

Len sangat membencinya.

Len membenci takdir yang membuatnya harus terlahir dari benih pria itu.

Len….

Len….

… Dia ingin penjelasan.

Kenapa ayah dan ibunya berpisah?

Kenapa ayahnya selalu bungkam saat dia tanya perihal ibu?

Apa yang mereka semua sembunyikan?

Umur Len sudah menginjak enam belas tahun ini. Sudah cukup besar untuk tahu semua yang ada di balik hal-hal itu.

Len _ingin_ tahu.

Anak laki-laki itu terpaku. Matanya menatap sedih pada layar monitor. Memoar usang, mengenai keluarganya yang dulu bahagia, hancur ditelan gelombang.

Len masih berpikir, menerka-nerka. Mencari jawaban paling logis dari perceraian orangtuanya. Berusaha menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Sampai akhirnya, secara tidak terduga, Len mendengar suara itu.

Suara seperti kayu yang menjerit akibat menahan beban berat.

Greeeek.

Suaranya jelas sekali. seperti memang bunyi itu berasal dari belakang telinganya.

 _Apa?_ Len bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Seingatnya, di dalam rumahnya, tidak ada kayu atau benda apapun yang dapat menyebabkan bunyi seperti itu.

Pintu? Tidak. Suara pintu terbuka pastilah didahului dengan langkah kaki. Lantai di rumahnya mungkin terbuat dari kayu, namun tidak pernah menimbulkan bunyi karena rumah yang ia tempati kini masih baru.

Jadi, apa?

Greeek.

Dia menatap kosong ke layar laptop. Benda persegi tersebut masih menyala dan memancarkan sinar. Foto Len dan ibunya, yang hanya memenuhi bagian tengah layar, masih terpasang di sana. Di belakangnya ada _background_ hitam yang mengisi kekosongan layar. Dan dari situ—dari pantulan hitam layar di laptop— Len bisa melihatnya.

Sesosok tubuh menggantung.

Tubuhnya mengayun pelan. Ke kanan, lalu ke kiri. Setiap gerakannya menimbulkan bunyi derit. Greeek, greeek, begitu.

Seketika, rasa dingin yang aneh menjalari sepanjang tulang belakang Len, naik terus sampai ke belakang leher. Membuat rambut-rambut halus di sana berdiri.

Greeek.

Tubuh itu terus bergerak. Pelan sekali, tapi Len merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menggigil.

Greeek.

Bunyi itu terus terdengar. Memantul di antara keheningan malam.

Greeek. Greeek.

Tanpa sudi menengok, Len berlari ke tempat tidur. Selimut langsung ditarik hingga menutup sekujur tubuh.

Ba-dump.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Badannya gemetar hebat. Jemari dingin oleh ketakutan.

Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

 _Itu cuma ilusi_ , Len, begitulah caranya menyugesti diri. _Itu cuma ilusi. Tutup matamu dan tidur. Yang kau lihat barusan cuma ilusi. Ilusi! Ilus—_

Greeek.

(tapi bunyi derit kayu itu tidak berhenti)

Ba-dump.

Ba-dump.

Ba-

-dump….

(dan sepanjang malam, ketakutan menyelimutinya)

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

update karena coretinimalamjumatcoret karena saya nggak yakin kuota saya cukup sampe hari minggu nanti. soo... saya putusin buat update sekarang. thanks buat yang review. maaf belum bisa dibales, karena kuliah lagi hectic #sungkem

review yang membangun, amat dinanti.

sign,

datlostpanda-wow! kembali ke awal. nice. www


	3. Chapter 3

**Vocaloid ©** Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

 **Warning** konflik rumah tangga, ada materi psikoanalisis yang nyempil, cliché. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

 **The Hanged Man**

by donat enak

[3]

* * *

Lolos dari remedial di ulangan Fisika setelah semalam nyaris disatroni makhlus halus, bagi Len, mungkin adalah sebuah keberuntungan.

Di sisi lain, terpaksa remedial sendirian, bagi Piko, jelas suatu musibah.

"Curang! Kenapa aku sendiri yang remedial?!" Piko mengerang, tidak terima. Dia memang sudah langganan remedial, tapi tidak pernah sendirian juga. Biasanya ada Yuu atau Rinto yang setia menemani. Kadang, Len juga terperangkap. Namun kini, mereka semua lolos dan hanya menyisakan Piko seorang. Curang!

Len menutup sebelah telinganya, menatap Piko dengan tidak acuh.

Mereka ada di depan ruang guru. Piko baru saja selesai berhadapan dengan Hiyama-sensei, guru Fisika sekaligus wali kelas mereka. Kemungkinan besar, dikabari mengenai jadwal remedial yang harus anak itu ikuti sekaligus memberi beberapa patah nasihat.

Sejatinya, Hiyama-sensei adalah guru yang menyenangkan. Dia tidak pernah marah terlalu keras pada murid-muridnya. Sebaliknya, pria itu adalah pria yang ramah dan lembut. Berkharisma serta berwibawa. Sosok yang selalu diinginkan setiap anak untuk menjadi ayah mereka. Dia selalu terlihat tersenyum kepada siapapun; entah itu para siswanya, guru lain, atau bahkan staff sekolah lainnya. Hiyama-sensei mungkin akan jadi guru favorit Len, kalau saja ia tidak memilih Fisika sebagai mata pelajaran yang ilmunya harus ia bagi.

Mungkin, Hiyama-sensei bukanlah tipe yang senang menghadiahi murid-muridnya ceramah. Akan tetapi, kasus ini beda. Nyaris di setiap ulangan, Piko selalu mendapat remedial. Wajarlah jika ia dinasihati habis-habisan.

"Aku tahu, aku salah," tukas Piko, "tapi harusnya aku tidak diberi ceramah di ruang guru. Malu! Apalagi ada Miss Ann di dalam. Astaga!"

Yang dimaksud dengan Miss Ann adalah guru bahasa Inggris mereka. Nama aslinya Sakamoto Annastacia, tapi semua orang memendekkan namanya menjadi Ann saja. Bukan orang Jepang asli, tentu saja. Darah Asia yang ia miliki adalah warisan sang Ayah. Ia lahir di London, besar di Brooklyn, kemudian kembali ke Jepang, kampung halaman sang ayah, setelah menyelesaikan tesisnya. Cantik, pintar, dan selalu jadi guru favorit siswa laki-laki.

"Aku yakin, dia juga selalu memberimu ceramah di rumah, tapi kau tetap tidak memerhatikan."

Piko hanya menggerutu mendengar balasan Len.

Tak banyak yang tahu mengenai relasi antara Piko dan Hiyama-sensei yang sebenarnya. Orang-orang lebih banyak mengenal mereka sebagai guru dan murid. Tidak lebih. Akan tetapi, sesungguhnya mereka lebih dari itu.

Len adalah satu dari sejumlah kecil yang mengetahui bahwa Piko merupakan putra Hiyama-sensei. Bukan putra kandung, melainkan anak angkat. Hiyama-sensei mengambil Piko dari sebuah panti asuhan nyaris bobrok di pinggir kota waktu usia anak itu masih sepuluh tahun, begitu yang Len dengar. Setelah itu, Piko hidup bersama Hiyama-sensei. Berdua saja. Sampai satu setengah tahun yang lalu, Hiyama-sensei memutuskan untuk menikah dengan seorang wanita.

"Bagaimana rasanya punya ibu baru?" Len pernah bertanya pada suatu hari, waktu Len akhirnya menjadi akrab dengan Piko dan diberitahu mengenai latar belakang temannya tersebut. Waktu itu senja, dan Len ingat mendengar teriakan sekumpulan gagak. Pastilah mereka sedang bersiap pulang ke sarang masing-masing.

Piko waktu itu hanya menaikkan bahu sambil terus menyedot jus yang ia beli di mesin minuman dekat sekolah. Gambar apel segar menempel di kotak jus itu. "Aku belum pernah punya ibu sebelumnya, Len. Jadi, tidak bisa dibilang 'ibu baru' juga."

"Oke, pertanyaannya aku ganti, deh. Bagaimana rasanya punya ibu?"

"Cih, cuma hilang kata terakhirnya saja!" Piko menggerakkan kaki kanannya, bermaksud menendang Len. Akan tetapi, Len lebih lincah. Ia segera menghindar. Mereka tertawa berdua.

"Rasanya…," Piko akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Len, "aneh…."

"Aneh?"

"Maksudku, aku sudah terbiasa tinggal berdua dengan pria itu, tahu. Kami saling bergantian mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Lalu tiba-tiba, ada seorang wanita datang dan mengambil alih semuanya."

"Bukannya itu lebih baik?"

Piko memberi anggukan. "Ya, memang di sisi yang itu semuanya jadi terasa lebih baik. Maksudku, aku jadi tidak perlu mengerjakan semua hal lagi dan lebih fokus belajar…." Len memutar bola mata dan memasang ekspresi pura-pura muntah saat mendengar ini. Fokus belajar? Anak seperti Piko? Ya, ya. Terserah. "… Dan wanita itu baik sekali padaku, Len."

"Oh, ya?"

"Uh-hum," gumamnya. "Dia selalu mengusap kepalaku—y-ya, aku tahu itu memalukan! Tapi, y-yaaa—"

"Aku paham." Len segera mengibaskan sebelah tangannya ringan, secara tak langsung menyiratkan pada Piko bahwa ia tidak perlu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Len paham, sungguh. Dia tahu benar rasanya bagaimana mendapat kasih sayang dari sosok ibu. Dia pernah merasakannya dan tak bisa disangkal bahwa hal itu teramat menyenangkan buatnya. Dulu, tapi. Dan kini, ia tidak bisa mengharapkan semua itu terjadi lagi. Mungkin bisa, seandainya saja hakim waktu itu tidak menyetujui gugatan cerai yang saling dilayangkan oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"Hei, Len," Piko memanggil saat mereka masuk lagi ke dalam kelas. Jam istirahat hanya tinggal tiga menit dan mereka bersiap untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. "Punya waktu sepulang sekolah?"

Len mengingat-ingat akan jadwalnya sore ini. Seharusnya, ia hadir untuk latihan baseball rutin. Namun, jadwal latihan hari itu telah dimajukan sehari sebelumnya. Dan Len tak punya kegiatan apa pun lagi sepanjang sisa hari.

"Kosong. Kenapa?" anak pirang itu duduk di kursinya—bangku kedua dari baris paling belakang, dekat jendela. Kursi di belakangnya ditempati oleh Piko, tempat favorit baginya. Selama sekolah, Piko mengaku tidak pernah duduk di tempat lain.

"Temani ke toko buku."

* * *

Len melihat sosok itu di jalan tadi pagi, membaur bersama geliat pejalan kaki di padatnya jam sibuk Tokyo. Siswi cantik dengan seragam yang Len kenali sebagai milik sebuah sekolah menengah swasta yang tak terlalu jauh dari kawasan pertokoan. Rambutnya pirang terang dan mencolok di antara orang-orang sehingga mudah diperhatikan.

Len menemukannya lagi sore ini, dalam perjalanannya dengan Piko ke toko buku. Masih di jam sibuk, hanya saja kali ini langitnya kotor oleh lelehan senja alih-alih biru tenang yang bersih seperti pagi tadi. Dan siswi itu bukannya menyatu bersama para penyebrang jalan.

Kini, siswi itu jatuh.

Dari atas jembatan penyebrangan.

Dia jatuh. Lurus ke bawah.

Dan Len bisa mendengar suara teriakan kala tubuh berbalut seragam itu menghantam tanah. Kencang karena menyerah pada gravitasi.

Pekik menggema. Wanita dan anak-anak dan beberapa orang pria. Ada suara Piko di antara nyaring perpaduan bunyi sol sepatu, lengking panik, dan decit ban akibat pengendara yang menginjak rem dengan tiba-tiba. Suara-suara itu bercampur menjadi satu, menimbulkan kekacauan.

"Apa-apaan cewek gila itu?!" Piko setengah menjerit sambil tangannya menyeret Len ke arah kerumunan—yang langsung terbentuk seketika itu juga.

Len diam saja. Kondisi _trance_ yang memerangkap membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mendengarkan. Mencoba mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi semua orang bersuara terlalu keras.

Orang-orang di dalam kerumunan bicara berbarengan, bersahut-sahutan. Yang satu berteriak, yang satu cemas, yang lainnya terbata-bata akibat panik. Len berusaha memahami, akan tetapi terlalu sulit akibat suara yang timbul dari sana-sini. Lama, barulah Len bisa mendengar tiga hal yang berulang diucapkan oleh orang-orang di situ; _seorang gadis, jembatan penyebrangan,_ dan _bunuh diri._

Sore itu terik karena sudah mulai masuk musim panas, dan Len mendapati dirinya terhuyung mundur bersamaan dengan bunyi sirine ambulans yang sayup-sayup mendekat serta gemuruh yang menyerang bagian perut—membuat anak itu merasa mual dan bisa muntah kapan saja. Melihat orang bersimbah darah akibat jatuh dari jembatan penyebrangan setinggi belasan meter bukan favoritnya, sungguh. Menyingkir sepertinya merupakan pilihan bijak.

Dua langkah dari kerumunan, dia bisa melihat satu-persatu mobil patroli yang kemudian disusul ambulans. Sirine mereka berputar-putar. Len terpaku. Bukan karena melihat betapa cekatan paramedis melompat keluar, tapi karena hal lain.

Di sana, di sisi lain jalanan dari tempatnya berdiri, matahari memantulkan bayangan ke atas aspal. Sesosok tubuh menggantung dari jembatan penyebrangan, tempat siswi tadi melompat. Bayangan itu bergerak. Ke kanan, lalu ke kiri.

Efek pantulan cahayakah? Ia bertanya-tanya, menoleh ke atas untuk mencari penjelasan, ke arah jembatan. Dan jantungnya serasa melompat ke tenggorokan.

Tak ada apa pun di sana.

Tapi bayangan itu masih terpantul di aspal—dan orang-orang melewatinya begitu saja, seolah-olah tak melihat apa pun.

Len berdiri, mematung.

Dingin yang mulai menjalari belakang lehernya membuat rasa mualnya semakin parah.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

* * *

maafkan keleletan saya dalam update cerita. saya bener-bener baru dapet waktu luang karena baru selesai UAS. diusahain cerita selesai sebelum Agustus karena saya bakal full hiatus buat KKN selama sebulan itu. cerita-cerita yang lain juga sedang berusaha saya kerjain update-nya. terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang mau menyempatkan diri baca dan review. maaf saya belum bisa kasih yang terbaik untuk bales semua kebaikan kalian /update aja lelet banget huhuhu ;;;/.

kritik dan saran yang membangun, amat dinanti.

salam,

donat enak


	4. Chapter 4

**Vocaloid ©** Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

 **The Hanged Man**

by donat enak

04

* * *

"Sudah waktunya makan malam."

Piko tersentak pelan kala mendapati Kiyoteru, ayah angkatnya, tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu kamar. Tanpa merasa perlu memberi ketukan terlebih dulu, pun tanpa ada aba-aba.

Kebiasaan buruk, mungkin orang-orang akan bilang begitu. Tapi Piko tidak berpikir demikian. Anak itu punya tendensi untuk tenggelam di dalam kesenangannya sendiri. Komik-komik dan permainan adalah hal-hal yang selalu berhasil merebut atensinya secara penuh. Jika sudah begitu, anak laki-laki tersebut akan terang-terangan mengabaikan sekitar. Sekadar panggilan atau tiga kali ketukan ringan pada pintu kamar bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya kembali ke realiti.

Maka dari itu, Piko membiarkan ayah angkatnya untuk masuk kapanpun ke kamarnya. Toh, Piko telah memberikan pria itu kepercayaan penuh akan semua sisi hidupnya. Sebuah penghargaan karena ia telah membawa Piko pergi dari kehidupan menyedihkan di panti asuhan, kemudian mengurusnya dengan sangat baik. Menghilangkan sesuatu bernama radius privasi bukan sesuatu yang membuat Piko merasa keberatan. Setidaknya, dia hanya melakukan itu untuk ayahnya.

"Ibumu sudah memanggil," kata Kiyoteru sekali lagi. Suaranya tenang dan, Piko sadari, agak sedikit dingin jika dibandingkan saat ia berinteraksi dengan orang-orang di sekolah.

Pria itu membuka pintu kamar Piko sedikit lebih lebar lagi, membuatnya leluasa melihat bagian dalam ruangan. Tempat tidur yang dilapis seprai warna biru gelap bergeming tepat di sebelah dinding bercat krem. Kiyoteru bisa melihat bekas lipatan di seprai tersebut dan segera mengambil kesimpulan bahwa sang pemilik kamar sempat berbaring beberapa saat di situ. Memutar kembali kepalanya, dan pria itu segera menemukan bola basket di dekat kaki tempat tidur. Tergeletak sendirian dan kesepian.

Pandangannya teralih lagi pada Piko. Anak itu duduk di meja belajar yang dipenuhi buku-buku. Menempelkan kesan secara sempurna bahwa ia sedang belajar—walau sebetulnya Kiyoteru tahu, Piko tidak sepenuhnya melakukan dengan serius. Terbukti dengan adanya ponsel yang kini anak itu pegang.

Yah, Piko memang susah dalam urusan belajar.

"Turunlah. Kami belum bisa mulai makan malam jika kau tidak turun."

Piko nyengir polos mengetahui ada seorang wanita di ruang makan rumahnya yang tengah menunggunya turun dan menyantap makan malam bersama. Kadang, ia masih sering lupa bahwa mereka tak lagi tinggal berdua saja.

"Tentu," jawab Piko cepat. "Aku turun sekarang."

Buru-buru, Piko mengetuk tombol _back_ sebelum menyembunyikan ponsel pintarnya ke balik buku Fisika yang terbuka. Lembar-lembar kertas menampilkan untaian soal tentang vektor dan kawan-kawannya yang membosankan. Terlalu membosankan, sampai-sampai Piko tidak tahan berhadapan dengan mereka lebih dari sepuluh menit.

Agak disayangkan sebetulnya, padahal Piko sudah berusaha keras mengumpulkan niat untuk belajar sebentar. Setidaknya, dia punya keinginan untuk memperbaiki nilainya yang sudah kepalang parah. Tapi apa daya, rumus-rumus Fisika justru membuatnya mengantuk, alih-alih merasa bersemangat untuk mempelajari mereka. Sepertinya Piko memang tidak cocok dengan pelajaran itu.

Anak itu pun lebih memilih meraih ponselnya dari laci, kemudian bertukar beberapa buah pesan dengan teman-temannya. Buatnya, itu lebih menyenangkan ketimbang disuruh menghitung sudut pantulan bola basket—cih, peduli amat Piko perihal berapa besar sudut atau gaya yang dibutuhkan bola agar bisa sampai ke ring. Yang dia paham hanya dilempar saja. Selesai perkara. Kenapa juga mesti diperpanjang?

Piko beranjak dari kamar, menuruni satu demi satu anak tangga yang terbuat dari kayu untuk bisa sampai ke ruang makan. Setiap kali ia menginjak anak-anak tangga, terdengar bunyi pelan yang khas. Piko menganggap ini sebagai sebuah hal yang wajar, karena kayu-kayu yang menyangga rumahnya ini telah berusia dua ratus tahun. Tua, tapi justru itulah yang membuatnya punya nilai tinggi. Mungkin itu pula yang menjadi alasan bagi ayahnya membeli rumah ini.

Piko mengangkat pandangannya, menemukan Kiyoteru berjalan beberapa langkah di depan. Dari belakang sini, Piko bisa melihat punggung ayah angkatnya tersebut. Besar dan kokoh. Kelihatan hangat, namun juga dingin di saat bersamaan.

Untuk sejenak, Piko teringat pada waktu pertama kali melihat Kiyoteru.

Usia Piko masih sembilan waktu Kiyoteru pertama datang di sebuah siang yang lumer dalam genggaman musim panas. Impresi pertamanya terhadap pria itu, kalau Piko boleh jujur, tidaklah terlalu bagus. Dan Piko sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa ia bisa berpikir begitu.

Kiyoteru adalah pria yang ramah, Piko tahu. Ia bisa melihatnya dari bagaimana Kiyoteru berbicara—dia selalu menatap mata lawan bicaranya serta menggunakan bahasa yang santun. Kedengarannya memang remeh sekali, tapi tidak banyak orang seperti ini di jaman sekarang. Ini juga yang membuat para pengurus panti selalu kelihatan senang saat bicara dengannya.

Akan tetapi, entah kenapa, sebagian diri Piko tidak terlalu terkesan dengan semua itu.

Orang bilang, mata adalah bagian tubuhmu yang paling jujur. Saat kau berbohong, bola matamu akan bergulir ke arah lain, menolak saling membalas tatapan dengan lawan bicara. Menghindar. Lari. Sembunyi.

Piko, sejak kecil, selalu menilai seseorang dari mata mereka. Ia juga kerap menerka-nerka seseorang. Dia tahu teman sekamarnya di panti dulu pernah mengambil seribu yen dari amplop berisi dana amal yang pengurus panti letakkan di meja kantor. Dia tahu Akegawa Miki, teman sekelasnya, sebetulnya menyimpan ketertarikan padanya—meski yang bersangkutan kerap berkilah, dan Piko pun semakin sering meledeknya karena hal ini. Dia tahu Len kesepian dan, setidaknya, butuh seorang teman bicara.

Bagi Piko, Kiyoteru seolah-olah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar dan ia melarang semua orang untuk tahu. Dan penilaian Piko, sejak awal hingga detik ini, belum pernah berubah.

Mata Kiyoteru kelihatan ramah, namun sekali waktu bisa berubah dingin. Seperti ketika kau melihat laut. Kelihatan menyenangkan jika kau hanya berada di pinggirannya saja atau hanya berenang di perairan dangkal. Air di situ masih cerah dan masih terasa hangat. Tapi jika kau masuk lebih dalam, kau akan menemukan sisi-sisi yang gelap dan dingin. Semakin jauh kau masuk ke dalam sana, semakin hitam, kemudian lama-kelamaan kau tidak akan bisa melihat matahari sama sekali.

Meskipun begitu, Piko belum pernah mengatakan apa pun. Seberapa pun banyaknya ia menilai pribadi seorang persona, seberapa pun banyaknya kejanggalan yang ia temukan pada seseorang, atau seberapa banyak pun _kenapa_ yang ia simpan setelah mengambil konklusi dari analisisnya, tidak pernah ada yang ia kemukakan. Semuanya ia simpan rapat untuk dirinya sendiri.

Terutama bagi Kiyoteru.

Kiyoteru adalah orang dewasa, begitulah pemakluman yang Piko buat untuk ayah angkatnya tersebut. Dan semua orang tahu, dunia orang dewasa tak ubahnya seperti _maze._ Berliku serta membingungkan. Beda dengan dunia remaja yang hidupnya serba transparan, para orang dewasa punya banyak pertimbangan dan rahasia yang mereka simpan dari dunia.

Piko belum jadi dewasa. Dan ia tidak mau. Menurutnya, jadi orang dewasa itu merepotkan serta menyusahkan. Terlalu banyak rahasia yang disembunyikan. Terlalu banyak urusan yang mesti dipikirkan. Blah, payah!

Dua anak tangga lagi dituruni, dan sampailah dia ke ruang makan, tempat di mana seorang wanita kini tengah menata meja makan. Mangkuk-mangkuk berisi sup yang masih hangat, nasi, serta beberapa menu lain mengisi meja. Ia menarik salah satu kursi dan segera mendudukinya, bersemangat akan menu malam ini.

"Kelihatannya enak!" Piko tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar, antusias. Wangi dari kaldu sup menghampiri hidungnya, membuatnya sadar bahwa ia sangat kelaparan.

"Tentu," jawab wanita itu, percaya diri. Senyumnya mengembang santai, seolah-olah ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi kata-kata sarat pujian seperti itu. Dia kemudian mengatakan beberapa patah kata lagi. Sesuatu yang intinya menanyakan mengapa Piko tidak menyahut ketika ia memanggil, dan Piko tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk belakang kepala. Kiyoteru duduk di tengah-tengah, di tempat di mana seorang kepala keluarga biasa duduk. Tidak mengatakan apa pun.

Piko membiarkan wanita itu meletakkan gelas-gelas di meja, memerhatian bagaimana ia bergerak dengan begitu cekatan.

Wanita yang menjadi ibu bagi Piko adalah seorang wanita berkulit putih dan cantik. Postur tubuhnya termasuk tinggi untuk rata-rata seorang wanita di Jepang, tapi masih tidak lebih tinggi dari Kiyoteru. Rambutnya pirang, panjang dan lurus, seperti jalinan benang emas yang berharga, sementara kedua bola matanya diisi warna biru yang begitu meneduhkan. Piko tertegun.

Visualisasi yang menempel pada diri wanita itu selalu membawa rasa tidak asing menjalari tubuh Piko. Ia seperti pernah melihat wanita itu di suatu tempat, namun ia tidak yakin di mana dan kapan. Beberapa kali Piko sempat berpikir, ia merasa seperti ini karena ciri-ciri yang dimiliki ibunya banyak dimiliki khalayak. Maksudnya, hei, ada ribuan orang yang punya kulit putih, mata biru, dan rambut pirang. Mungkin saja, Piko merasa begitu karena ia pernah mengenal seorang anak perempuan yang rambutnya pirang. Tapi, sejauh ini, Piko cukup yakin tidak ada gadis pirang yang terlalu akrab dengannya. Mereka semua hanya tidak terlalu istimewa, tidak terlalu akrab, sehingga tidak mungkin ia merasa seperti mengenal seseorang dengan sangat baik hanya dengan melihat wajah ibu barunya.

Tapi, kenapa Piko benar-benar merasa tidak asing?

Pertanyaan itu kembali menggelayutinya. Erat.

(—ke kiri, ke kanan, ke kiri lagi. Leher itu digantung seutas tali kotor. Dan ia bergerak. Menatap keluarga kecil itu dengan mata kuningnya yang menyala dari sudut ruangan.)

"Piko."

Anak itu mendongak, menatap ayahnya yang menatap balik dirinya dengan heran.

"Kenapa bengong?" tanya pria itu. "Makan makananmu."

Piko segera menelengkan kepala ke meja makan. Nasi sudah terhidang, begitu pula lauknya. Ibunya juga sudah mengambil tempat di samping ayahnya—tepat di seberang Piko. Saatnya makan.

Tangannya meraih sumpit, memulai santap malam hari itu. Gumaman apresiasi keluar lagi kala makanan itu melewati indera perasa Piko.

Ini adalah malam ke sekian yang ia habiskan bersama ibu barunya, dan di setiap malam itu Piko tidak pernah berhenti memberikan pujian atas masakan yang wanita itu hidangkan. Terdengar agak hiperbolis, tapi itu memang benar: ibunya adalah koki yang hebat. Sangat hebat.

Dia merasa beruntung memiliki ibu sepertinya.

Jarum detik jam bergerak, menyeret dirinya ke putaran berikut.

Sosok di sudut ruangan telah lenyap.

 **tbc**

* * *

Mungkin akan ada yang bertanya-tanya; kenapa chapter ini harus full Piko? Kemana Len? KEMANA HORORNYA? Well, saya memang khususkan chapter ini untuk kepentingan foreshadow. Piko dan keluarganya memang punya peranan penting di cerita ini—saya nggak akan bilang perannya apa dan dengan siapa. Silakan ditebak sendiri. Len dan horor-horor akan balik lagi di chapter lima. Dan nanti kita juga akan kenalan sama Papa-nya Len. Yeeey! (:

By the way, saya balik lagi. Maaf banget sebulan nggak update dikarenakan saya mesti KKN. Internet dan sinyal adalah hal mewah di desa tempat saya KKN, jadi betul-betul nggak memungkinkan buat terhubung ke dunia luar #cakarTembok

Karena udah balik, jadwal update rutin setiap hari Minggu pun kembali lagi.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang udah review chapter kemarin. Terima kasih buat yang masih setia. Mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan.

Kritik dan saran amat dinanti.

Sign,

donat enak


	5. Chapter 5

**Vocaloid ©** Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

 **The Hanged Man**

by donat enak

05

* * *

Keran di dapur seharusnya masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik, Len berpikir demikian. Mereka baru saja pindah dan belum genap dua tahun menempati rumah ini. Kerangka bangunan ini mungkin sudah sepuluh tahun usianya, tapi setiap sendi rumah ini sudah direnovasi dengan apik. Mulai dari lantai teras depan yang keramiknya mulai pecah-pecah, sampai ke cat dinding yang warnanya sudah mengusam diterpa musim. Renovasi skala sedang, begitu yang Len dengar. Dan tepat sebelum mereka memindahkan kardus-kardus berisi properti ke sini, semua perbaikan telah selesai. Setiap detil telah tampak seperti baru.

Namun yang terjadi kini sama sekali tidak benar.

Len mundur dua langkah. Napasnya tercekat melihat keran di dapur mengucurkan cairan pekat berwarna merah dan bukannya air. Len bertanya-tanya apakah pipa air di rumahnya sudah mulai karatan lagi dan mengotori air tanah. Namun, bau anyir yang menyeruak hidung seiring dengan cairan asing yang terus-menerus mengucur dari keran membuat Len yakin bahwa itu bukanlah air.

Air tidak pernah berbau anyir. Darah yang baunya seperti itu.

Dengan serta merta, desakan untuk memuntahkan kembali makan malamnya menghampiri Len. Tetapi, seberapa keras pun Len mencoba untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya, tidak ada apa pun yang keluar. Hanya keringat dingin yang terus-menerus mengalir disertai hawa sesak yang mencekamnya.

Len benci disiksa dengan cara seperti ini.

Drip dan drop bunyi cairan dari keran masih terdengar. Warnanya masih merah dan baunya seperti darah. Baunya seperti darah dan warnanya merah seperti yang melumuri sekujur tubuh si siswi yang mati bunuh diri siang itu. Warnanya merah. Baunya seperti darah.

Len mendapati tubuhnya terhuyung ke samping. Perutnya bergejolak sedemikian rupa. Aroma besi yang memenuhi udara membuatnya gila. Dia tidak bisa bernapas. Dan di tengah semua kegilaan ini, anak laki-laki itu bisa mendengar bunyi sesuatu bergelantungan di seutas tali. Ini memang tidak masuk akal, bagaimana indera pendengar Len bisa menjadi lebih tajam di saat begini.

Suara tali yang menanggung beban berat itu bergaung, mengalahkan bunyi gemericik air. Len mencoba menutup kedua telinganya, berharap suara itu menghilang. Namun, seerat apa pun Len menutup lubang telinganya, suara itu masih ada di sana. Nyaring. Seolah-olah suara itu sendiri b erasal dari dalam kepala anak itu.

 _Hentikan,_ Len menjerit di dalam hati. _Hentikanhentikanhentikanhenti—_

"Len…."

Kedua pundak anak laki-laki tersebut bergetar. Makhluk _itu_ ada di belakangnya. Len tahu, karena rambut di belakang lehernya meremang.

"… Len…."

Kedua matanya terpejam. Tak berani menatap pantulan kaca jendela dapur. Bulir-bulir keringan terjun bebas dari pelipis. Oksigen semakin sulit ditarik. Dia merasa seperti sedang digantung dengan seutas tali. Nyawanya seolah-olah sedang mencoba lari darinya.

"LEN!"

Sesuatu mengguncang bahunya. Dan dalam satu tarikan napas, Len mengangkat kepala. Mengerjap beberapa kali kala matanya disuguhi sinar matahari yang menyusup dari celah-celah jendela. Dan begitu matanya telah mendapatkan kembali fokus yang sempat hilang, anak itu bisa melihat sosok ayahnya di sampingnya. _Mimpikah?_

Anak itu kemudian mengarahkan pandangan ke sosok ayahnya. Pria itu masih mengenakan pakaian pilot, seperti ketika terakhir kali Len melihatnya sebelum berangkat. Ada bau kokpit yang dapat Len hirup dari pakaian yang pria itu kenakan, menandakan bahwa sosok tersebut baru saja tiba dari segala aktivitas terbangnya. Wajah sosok berumur pertengahan tiga puluh itu menatap Len dengan kening yang berkerut. Sepasang mata hijaunya kelihatan lelah akibat penerbangan semalam, tapi ada kilat kekhawatiran yang muncul di antara awan lelah itu ketika pria tersebut menatap Len.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tangan pria itu mengusap puncak kepala Len dengan cara yang sama persis seperti yang biasa dilakukan para ayah pada anak mereka. Kecemasan yang pria itu tunjukkan tampak nyata. Akan tetapi, Len tidak merespon pertanyaan pria tersebut dan malah menampik tangannya sebelum mengamati sekeliling. Meja makan. Dapur yang bersih. Cahaya matahari. Dia mengamati dirinya sendiri; duduk di salah satu kursi makan. Lengannya memerah akibat menjadi bantal darurat. Dan dengan rasa nyeri yang perlahan-lahan menghampiri leher, Len langsung mengambil konklusi jika ia benar-benar tertidur di sini malam tadi. Dia mendengus kecil saat menyadari hal ini.

 _Sial_ , umpat anak itu dalam hati. Lelucon macam apa ini.

"Kenapa kau tidur di sini?" ayah Len memutuskan bertanya lagi setelah menarik tangannya kembali. Kenyataan bahwa anak kandungnya menolak untuk disentuh selalu membuat rasa pahit sempurna menjalari mulutnya. Namun, ia menyembunyikannya dengan sempurna. Selalu menelan semuanya bulat-bulat dan tak pernah buka suara akan itu. Pikirnya, mungkin ini adalah harga yang harus ia bayar karena telah memisahkan Len dengan ibunya tercinta.

"Kau tahu," kata pria itu lagi lagi, "kasur di kamarmu lebih cocok digunakan sebagai tempat tidur ketimbang meja makan."

"Aku tahu," jawab Len, menggosok belakang lehernya untuk mengusir sakit sekaligus mengembalikan kesadarannya ke seratus persen. Nada bicara anak itu dingin dan menusuk, seolah-olah ia tidak berniat menjawab. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau seharusnya pulang tanggal 14 nanti."

Adalah sebuah kebiasan bagi Len untuk menghapal jadwal keberangkatan serta kepulangan ayahnya.

Dahulu, waktu ibunya masih ada, Len akan menunggui kepulangan ayah bersama ibunya di ruang tamu. Mereka akan mengira-ngira, sejauh apa ayahnya terbang kali ini. Di mana ia berhenti untuk mengistirahatkan burung besi yang ia kendalikan? Belanda? Singapura? Roma? Rasanya menyenangkan ketika mereka melakukan itu. Dan waktu ayahnya telah menginjakkan kaki di rumah, dengan kantuk dan lelah yang menggelayut di pundak, Len dan ibunya akan menyambut pria itu. Memeluknya. Menghirup bau kokpit pesawat yang tertinggal di seragam.

Kini, Len mencatat waktu kepulangan pria itu untuk menghindarinya.

Len tidak pernah mau bertatap muka dengan ayahnya semenjak perceraian itu. Seluruh konversasi hangat, yang biasa dilakukan antara ayah dan anak, tidak pernah terjadi lagi. Mungkin ayahnya selalu mencoba memperbaiki semuanya. Len bisa melihat itu dari bagaimana pria itu berusaha membangun percakapan dengannya. Namun, Len selalu mengabaikannya.

Len tidak pernah peduli lagi. Perasaan kehilangan sosok ibu itu menyakitkan. Dan ayahnya tidak akan sanggup memperbaiki itu. Sekeras apa pun ia mencoba.

Maka dari itu, Len menghindarinya. Ia akan mengunci diri di kamar atau pergi seharian jika pria itu sedang di rumah. Begitu pula kali ini.

"Seharusnya kau belum pulang," kata Len lagi. Nada dinginnya belum berubah. Malahan, semakin menjadi. Beku. Seolah-olah ia ingin ayahnya menghilang saja dari pandangannya. Dari muka bumi, kalau perlu.

"Sekarang tanggal 14, Len."

Seluruh kesadarannya langsung kembali begitu ayahnya melontarkan jawaban itu.

 _Oh, sial_ , Len menyumpah dalam hati saat mendengar ayahnya. _Sial kuadrat._ Bagaimana dia bisa lupa jika ini jadwal bagi ayahnya pulang?

Anak laki-laki itu langsung mendengus, kencang. Sengaja, agar ayahnya tahu seberapa besar ia tidak menyukai situasi ini. Setelah itu, Len langsung berlalu menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Samar-samar, Len bisa mendengar yahnya memanggil dari bawah, tapi tak ia hiraukan.

Sudah lama ia tidak menghiraukan pria itu.

Sudah lama ia menganggap pria itu tidak ada.

.

.

.

 **tbc**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **Warning** cliché. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **a/n** Kado tahun baru dari saya, sekaligus ucapan terima kasih kepada para pembaca semua. Tahun ini, beberapa karya saya kembali masuk dalam jajaran nominasi IFA dan, bersyukur banget, kali ini The Hanged Man berhasil mejeng Best Horror Multichapter. Wow. Agak kaget sebetulnya karena, meskipun The Hanged Man merupakan salah satu anak kesayangan saya di tahun 2015 ini, tapi karya yang saya jagokan sendiri adalah Tipuan yang Salah di kategori drama—yang bahkan gagal masuk voting, jadi sebetulnya saya nggak berharap banyak sama yang ini hahaha. Tapi saya nggak bisa bohong, saya senang—terlepas dari apakah karya saya menang atau kalah di ajang tahunan tsb. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya. Saya nggak bisa sampai sini tanpa dukungan para pembaca sekalian. Saya cinta kaliaaaan! :""D #bearhug

* * *

 **The Hanged Man**

[6]

* * *

Jika Len punya kuasa untuk meloncati dimensi, maka ia akan melarikan diri. Kemana pun ia tidak peduli. Yang penting, ia tidak melihat ataupun bertemu ayahnya lagi. Akan tetapi, Len tidak bisa melintas dimensi. Ia hanya bisa sementara menyembunyikan diri. Pergi ke suatu tempat di mana ia bisa melepas kesal yang membebani.

Kali ini, seusai pertengkaran kecil dengan sang ayah, Len mendapati dirinya di area pertokoan. Anak laki-laki itu berjalan, menyusuri stand-stand yang memajang buku bersama harga diskonan.

Dengan buku, sebetulnya Len tidak terlalu berkawan. Di kamarnya hanya ada buku-buku teks pelajaran serta komik-komik pahlawan. Ia mengabaikan novel karena kebanyakan yang ia temui cuma cerita roman picisan. Selayaknya anak lelaki, Len lebih senang dengan petualangan ataupun seri misteri pengungkapan pembunuhan. Novel-novel seperti itu sulit ditemukan. Kalaupun ada, biasanya plotnya kedodoran. Dan Len enggan membuang uang jajan hanya untuk membeli sesuatu yang tidak mendatangkan kepuasan.

Namun, oh, hari ini ceritanya beda. Hari ini Len tidak menghindar dari buku-buku di sana. Malahan, ia ambil satu novel setebal tiga ratus halaman, lalu membayarnya. The Hanged Man, judul yang terpampang besar-besar di cover-nya. Penjual buku tersenyum pada Len, berkata bahwa itu adalah salah satu novel terlaris yang pernah dijualnya. Hari ini, ia cuma membawa lima puluh buah dan sudah kehilangan lebih dari setengahnya.

"Luka sedang mengadakan jumpa fans di sekitar sini. Kau juga mau ke sana, Nak?"

"Mungkin." Len menjawab singkat, kemudian berbalik setelah membayar semuanya.

Tentu saja, Len takkan membeli jika tanpa tujuan. Fokusnya tentu saja bukan tanda tangan, melainkan jawaban.

Benar, benar sekali. Megurine Luka-lah yang ingin Len temui. Novel yang dibeli hanya jadi modus agar sah mengantri. Pemulus alibi. Bukan karena ia ingin bertukar sapa dan bersalaman seperti kebanyakan orang di sini. Picik? Bisa jadi. Tapi—bah, Len tidak ambil peduli. Toh, kalau dipikir, tiada yang dirugikan di sini.

Jadi, hari itu, Len ikut bergabung di antrian yang mengular panjang sekali. Dua orang pemuda di depannya mengobrol dengan antusiasme yang agak sedikit terlalu tinggi. Berisik, Len menggerutu dalam hati. Ingin rasanya anak itu pergi, namun keinginan itu ia telan kembali. Len sudah lelah dengan bayang-bayang hantu yang kerap menyantroni. Lewat pantulan kaca, lewat bayangan yang memantul di tengah bolong, bahkan masuk ke dalam mimpi. Ia seperti diteror, hanya saja oleh makhluk yang wujudnya tak terdeteksi. Rasanya Len mulai frustasi. Dan, oke, mungkin ini sedikit tidak bisa dimengerti, tapi Len merasa Luka mengetahui sesuatu akan hal ini. Alasannya murni karena Luka yang mengarang sendiri dari awal sampai akhir. meskipun dunia telah melabeli itu sebagai fiksi, akan tetapi Len yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang dapat diselidiki. Semacam petunjuk kecil seperti darimana Luka mendapat referensi. Pasti.

Lima belas menit.

Tiga puluh menit.

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tik.

Waktu terus berjalan dan akhirnya Len sampai di depan.

Waktunya terbuang, tapi Len mendapat bayaran setimpal.

Di hadapannya kini, ada sosok si pengarang novel terlaris. Duduk manis memegang spidol, bersiap menandatangani lebih banyak buku-buku yang disodorkan fans. Rambut pengarang muda itu panjang dan berwarna seperti bunga musim semi. Agak terlalu mencolok bagi seseorang yang menulis cerita hantu, menurut Len.

Anak laki-laki itu mengamati Luka selama beberapa detik lagi. Menilai. Mata Luka berwarna biru seperti yang ibunya miliki. Namun, sorot beku yang mengambang di sana menjadikan Len berpikir kedua manik itu berbeda sama sekali dengan berpasang-pasang mata yang sering ia temui. Mereka terlihat dingin dan menyembunyikan sesuatu dengan sangat rapi. Kendati bibir Luka menyunggingkan senyum ramah, kendati lipstik yang ia kenakan tampak begitu manis, namun mata itu terasa seperti sedang mengintimidasi. Setidaknya, itu yang dikatakan intuisi.

"Halo," sapaan itu terdengar ramah bagi telinga siapa saja yang mendengar. "Terima kasih sudah datang. Siapa namamu?"

"Kagamine."

"Kagamine, huh?" Luka menerima novel dari Len. Gadis itu bersiap mengukir tanda tangan, namun berhenti ketika menyadari sampul plastik di sana masih belum dibuka. Ia tersenyum, lalu berkata dengan nada bercanda. "Kau mau aku menandatangi plastiknya?"

Len memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi Luka dan justru menanyakan sesuatu yang menjadi tujuannya datang ke sini. "Apa hantu di ceritamu cerita asli?"

Dari belakang, Len mendengar suara bisikan. Pasti itu mereka yang mengantri. Persetan.

"Maaf?" Luka tidak mengerti, tapi itu tidak menjadi alasan bagi Len untuk berhenti.

"Hantu di dalam sini," telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk novel yang masih terbungkus rapi oleh plastik. "Apa ini nyata?"

"Oi, Bung. Kalau nyata, buat apa dia menulis fiksi?" Seseorang di antrian menyeletuk, melindungi Luka. "Lebih baik cepat selesaikan urusanmu dan menyingkir. Kami antri di sini!" Beberapa orang di antrian ikut menggumamkan persetujuan. Len sudah menghambat antrian. Dia harus segera pergi agar yang lain bisa maju.

Namun, Len keras kepala. Dia menggebrak meja itu dan bicara pada Luka dengan nada yang, tanpa ia sadari, meninggi. "Kau tidak mengerti!" katanya. "Aku melihat _dia._ Sesuatu dengan badan menggantung di tali dan dia datang berkali-kali. Kau tidak akan paham bagaimana rasanya melihat seseorang bunuh diri di depan matamu, kemudian hantu itu muncul seolah-olah bilang bahwa ia yang membuat orang itu terjun bebas dari jembatan penyebrangan. Aku nyaris gila karena semua hal itu dan kau tidak akan mengerti!" Satu kali lagi meja itu digebrak. Kali ini oleh tangan Len yang sudah membentuk kepalan. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan? Dari mana kau bisa membuat cerita seperti ini?!"

"Semua cerita hantu yang kutulis di sini," Luka mulai buka suara, intonasinya tenang seolah-olah bentakan yang baru Len lakukan tidak berarti apa pun baginya, "adalah cerita yang biasa kau temui di sekolah menengah. Sama halnya dengan tujuh misteri sekolah yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Boneka biologi yang bergerak waktu di sekolah tidak ada lagi orang, piano di ruang musik yang mengeluarkan bunyi tanpa dimainkan, atau suara tangis di salah satu sudut kamar mandi anak perempuan. Hal-hal semacam itu."

"Tidak pernah ada cerita tentang hantu pria yang digantung beredar di sekolah!" Len tidak mau kalah. "Kau pikir sudah berapa banyak waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk mencari tahu cerita-cerita hantu murahan yang banyak beredar di sekolah!" Benar, benar. Luka tidak tahu Len menghabiskan berjam-jam setiap harinya hanya untuk berselancar di dunia maya. Menyelam dari satu forum ke forum lain. Menyusun satu demi satu kepingan informasi. Tak pernah ada cerita tentang Pria di Tiang Gantungan atau bahkan yang mirip dengan itu.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin itu cuma rasa bersalahmu."

Bahu Len bergetar ketika mendengar jawaban Luka.

"Katakan, kau pernah mengalami sesuatu yang buruk? Sesuatu … yang sampai detik ini belum bisa kau terima?"

Len mengepalkan tangan makin erat. Satu-satunya hal yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah perceraian ayah dan ibunya. Itu sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya, tapi ia masih tidak bisa terima.

"Tanganku mengepal makin erat dan rahangmu mengenceng, berarti aku benar," simpul Luka seenaknya. "Dan sepertinya, kau merasa bersalah akan hal itu—meski aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan. Berarti, kemungkinan selama ini kau hanya diganggu oleh rasa bersalahmu sendiri. Dan mungkin baru-baru ini kau mendengar tentang novelku, lalu kau menyalahkan ceritaku atas semuanya."

"Aku tidak—"

"Hei, Nak. Cukup." Petugas keamanan menarik Len menjauh, membuat kata-katanya terpotong di tengah jalan. Len menggeram dan meronta, kesal karena tidak menyadari kedatangan mereka. Namun, petugas bergeming dengan semua perlawanan yang Len lakukan. Mereka tetap berjalan, membawa Len jauh dari jangkauan area acara.

Semua orang di antrian mendesah lega ketika Len dipaksa pergi dari sana. Setidaknya, mereka tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama.

Luka menatap sosok Len yang diseret paksa dalam diam. Matanya biru seperti yang dimiliki lautan berkedalaman ratusan meter. Indah dan misterius di waktu yang sama. Cerah dan gelap di saat yang mirip.

Megurine Luka berdiri dari kursi, membungkuk kepada semua orang di antrian dan meminta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang mereka dapati. Ia berjanji, hal-hal seperti ini tidak akan lagi terulangi.

Dan acara dilanjutkan kembali.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

* * *

 **a/n** kemaren sempet diskusi dengan teman dan beliauwati menyarankan saya lebih sering bermain dengan rima. dan … saya lagi uji coba di chapter ini. duh, semoga dibacanya tetep enak, tetep gampang dipahami, dan tidak mengganggu. Huhuhu

baiklah… jadi di chapter ini… saya cuma mau bermain-main sedikit hehe. apakah The Hanged Man beneran cuma imajinasi Len, seperti kata Luka? ataukah sungguhan ada? Jika ya, apakah Luka benar-benar tidak tau menahu? Semuanya akan terjawab di chapter 7 yang sekaligus akan menjadi chapter terakhiiir~ #jreeng

 **trivia:**

The Hanged Mad adalah salah satu kartu yang ada di dalam tarot. Nomor 12. Simbolnya adalah seorang pria yang digantung di tiang tau secara terbalik (kakinya diatas, kepala di bawah). Salah satu kakinya digantung di tali, sementara yang lainnya menekuk hingga kelihatan membentuk angka 4. Artinya adalah kebijakan, kewaspadaan, cobaan, namun juga bisa berarti pengorbanan atau melihat sesuatu dari sudut pandang yang berbeda :)

kritik dan saran yang membangun amat sangat dinanti.

salam,

alleira


	7. Chapter 7

**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, Internet, et cetera. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **Warning** cliché. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

 **The Hanged Man**

by alleira

#7

* * *

Sebelumnya, Len sudah menyangka bahwa petugas keamanan benar-benar menyebalkan. Mereka berdiri dengan badan mereka yang besar; yang terbentuk dari susunan tulang kuat serta otot-otot sempurna hasil latihan bertahun-tahun, kemudian berdiri di sudut-sudut tertentu, mengawasi semua orang dengan pandangan setajam elang dan bergerak ketika mendapati sesuatu yang menurut mereka mencurigakan, mengagetkan banyak orang akibat pergerakan mereka yang tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan.

Len tidak pernah menyukai petugas keamanan, walaupun ia juga tidak menyanggah jika keberadaan mereka dibutuhkan demi menghindari penganggu. Biasanya, ketika menemukan orang-orang berseragam itu, Len akan segera menyingkir dari mereka. Berusaha tidak memancing perhatian dengan mengabaikan keberadaan orang-orang tersebut.

Yang terjadi sekarang adalah berkebalikan dengan biasa karena—demi Tuhan!— Len telah membuat para petugas itu berlari ke arahnya. Walaupun sebenarnya Len paham benar jika semua yang telah ia lakukan adalah benar; dia harus mencari tahu penyebab semua hal misterius yang datang di hidupnya. Mimpi-mimpi itu, suara itu, sosok itu. Dia harus tahu apa _mereka_ itu dan Len yakin, Megurine Luka adalah kunci dari semua teka-teki yang ia hadapi kini.

Namun, para petugas itu malah melemparnya keluar akibat dianggap sebagai perusuh di sebuah acara. Membuat Len menjauh dari sosok Megurine Luka. Menutup rapat pintu gerbang tempat di mana Len dapat menemukan secercah jawaban.

 _Ini menyebalkan,_ Len menutup wajah dengan dua telapak tangan. Rasa kesal membuat jemarinya merenggut ujung-ujung poni yang tumbuh sampai ke batas alis. Ia kemudian mendorong rambut-rambut itu ke belakang—yang mana adalah sia-sia, sebab mereka kembali berakhir jatuh di depan wajahnya— dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

Ia menengadah, menatap langit. Matahari masih menggantung di atas kepala, sementara gumpalan tipis awan masih mengisi langit biru yang kosong.

Sayup-sayup, Len bisa mendengar suara di sekitarnya. Bunyi desiran angin, gemerisik ujung-ujung dedaunan yang saling bertemu, bunyi roda sepeda para pelintas yang lewat, serta suara tawa anak kecil di dekat mobil penjual es krim.

Semuanya terasa sempurna. Damai dan tenang. Dan Len tak dapat tidak berpikir tentang betapa tidak adilnya semua ini. Tidak adil karena di hari yang cerah dan sempurna begini, Len justru merasa ada perasaan marah yang menumpuk di dalam dirinya, yang siap meledak kapanpun. Perasaan marah karena kegagalannya menemukan jawaban menumpuk bersama kekesalannya terhadap sang ayah serta semua hal yang telah terjadi.

 _Kenapa?_ Len tidak mengerti. _Kenapa orang-orang itu tidak membiarkannya mendapatkan apa yang ia cari? Kenapa rasanya semakin sulit saja bagi Len untuk berhenti bersikap sinis terhadap apa pun? Kenapa—_

(dan bayangan punggung ibunya yang pergi menjauh kembali bermain di benak Len.)

— _ibunya pergi dan tak pernah kembali?_

"Hmm…. Kenapa, ya?"

Len nyari tersedak. Suara itu terdengar oleh telinga Len. Jernih, mengalahkan keramaian yang ada di sekitar. Membuat anak laki-laki itu segera mendongak, hanya untuk kembali merasakan udara direnggut darinya dalam sepersekian sekon yang singkat karena, di hadapannya kini, seluruh ketenangan taman yang ia rekam dalam benak tadi telah menghilang.

Langit cerah telah diganti mendung pekat, orang-orang menghilang, dan kabut datang begitu saja. Suasana sepi sehingga Len bisa mendengar gema suaranya sendiri ketika menahan napas.

Len berdiri dari bangku taman, berjalan mengitari tempat itu. Mencari-cari apakah ada seseorang—siapa pun. Dia gagal menemukan satu pun. Tak ada siapa pun di kotak pasir, padahal ia yakin tadinya ada lima anak yang bermain di sana. Tak ada siapa pun di ayunan, padahal ia yakin tadinya ada beberapa anak yang bermain di sana, berteriak menuntut giliran. Mobil penjual es krim masih ada di tempat, tapi tak lagi ada antrian. Tidak terlihat ada penjual. Tidak ada siapa pun. Len bahkan tidak melihat satu pun burung atau kucing yang melintas.

 _Ke mana semua orang?_ Len tidak dapat menahan diri untuk bertanya. _Kenapa semua tiba-tiba saja terlihat berkabut?_

"Kenapa, ya…?"

Satu kali lagi, Len berjengit. Suara itu lagi. _Siapa?_

Len berusaha mengingat apakah ia pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya, namun segera gagal di percobaan pertama. Ia tidak pernah mendengar suara itu. Kalau begitu, mungkinkah ada orang lain di sini? _Mungkinkah?_

"Kenapa, ya…?"

Dia mendengarnya lagi. Jernih. Jelas. Tapi ia tidak dapat menemukan siapa pun di taman itu. Dari mana suara itu berasal?

"Kenapa ya, bapak penjaga toko daging selalu melongok jendela tiap melihat siswi itu lewat di depan tokonya?"

Len meninggalkan taman itu, setengah berlari menyusuri jalanan. Bunyi sol sepatunya yang bergesekan dengan aspal jalanan memenuhi pendengaran. Sunyi, sunyi, sunyi. Setiap jalan, setiap tikungan yang ia ambil, setiap papan nama rumah yang ia lalui, ia tidak merasakan ada tanda kehidupan. Kabut menyebar. Toko-toko kosong tak berpenghuni. Mobil-mobil berhenti. Sunyi. Len bisa mendengar bunyi tarikan napasnya sendiri.

"Kenapa ya, pak guru selalu memberi siswa yang kerap di- _bully_ itu pelajaran tambahan setiap pulang sekolah?"

Len merasakan langkahnya makin cepat. Suara itu—ada yang aneh dengan suara itu. Bagaimana dia bisa terdengar di telinga Len dengan begitu jelas, seolah-olah ia berada di sekitarnya. Bagaimana bisa? Siapa dia?

"Kenapa ya, ibumu pergi meninggalkanmu?"

Ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar, Len telah mencapai perlintasan kereta api. Lampu perlintasan masih menyala, berkedip dengan sinar kuning, tapi tak ada apa pun di sana.

Kecuali _itu._

Tanpa sadar, Len menahan napasnya sendiri.

Yang membentang di hadapannya adalah perlintasan kereta yang selalu ia lewati saat berangkat sekolah. Agak lebih besar dari perlintasan yang lain karena terdiri dari dua jalur. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokus utama bagi Len. Yang membuatnya terpaku adalah apa yang ia lihat di tengah-tengah perlintasan.

Sebuah tiang gantung setinggi tiga meter menjulang dalam sunyi. Len tidak tahu sejak kapan benda tersebut ada di sana. Dia tidak pernah melihat benda itu ada di sekitar sini—bahkan waktu siang tadi, ketika terakhir ia melintasi jalanan ini. Dari mana datangnya? Len bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Keberadaan tiang itu tentu saja bukan satu-satunya hal yang membuat Len terpaku di tempat itu, tapi juga kehadiran bayangan satu sosok yang tergantung di sana. Kabut-kabut yang ada mungkin sedikit banyak menghalangi pandangan Len, tapi anak itu yakin jika yang dilihatnya bukan ilusi. Sosok di balik kabut itu, Len amat yakin, tak menjejak tanah. Ada bayang tipis seutas tali di atas kepalanya.

Sosok itu bergerak pelan. Ke kanan dan kiri, seolah-olah membiarkan dirinya terombang-ambing di udara. Gerakannya pelan dan membuat bunyi 'greeek' mengerikan di telinga.

Seketika, Len teringat akan semua suara yang menghantuinya, semua bayangan, semua ketakutan yang pernah ia rasakan di hari-hari yang telah lewat. Dengan cepat, rasa dingin menjalari tulang belakangnya. Len merinding—perasaan yang sama ketika ia mendengar bunyi kayu misterius itu di kali pertama. _Mungkinkah—?_

"Kenapa ya, ibumu pergi meninggalkanmu?"

Greek. Greek.

Len bisa mendengar bunyi kayu yang menjerit. Dan jantungnya. Oh, Tuhan, dan juga jantungnya. Jantungnya yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Kenapa ya, ibumu tak pernah lagi menemuimu?"

Greek dan greek lagi.

Satu peluh terjun bebas dari dahinya. Ia meneguk ludah dengan susah payah—kenapa ia merasa oksigen di sekitarnya semakin menyusut saja?

"Kenapa, kenapa, dan kenapa?"

Di detik ini, tiba-tiba kabut di hadapannya menghilang. Seolah-olah benda itu adalah tirai yang menutupi jendela rumah seseorang, dan ketika si pemilik mengijinkan seorang pelalu untuk mengintip ke dalam rumahnya, maka ia pun menyingkirkan tirainya dalam satu gerakan. Dalam hal ini, Len berpikir bahwa kabut yang menyelubung di depannya adalah tirai. Hanya di depan. Karena kabut-kabut yang lain masih berada di tempatnya. Langit masih mendung. Cahaya masih redup. Matahari seolah-olah sedang berkabung.

Dan saat matanya telah leluasa melihat sekitar, Len menemukan bahwa sosok yang tadi bayangannya lihat dari balik kabut adalah seorang pemuda. Badan pemuda itu dibungkus oleh sesuatu seperti pakaian putih yang biasa Len lihat di film-film digunakan para sipir untuk mengunci gerakan napi yang berbahaya. Tali tambang juga melingkari tubuhnya. Mulai dari mata kaki, lutut, pinggang, dada. Dan lehernya ada di dalam sebuah simpul tali yang dipasung di tiang gantungan.

 _Pria di Tiang Gantungankah…?_ Len merasakan tangan kirinya telah membentuk kepalan. Orang paling bodoh pun tidak perlu jawaban hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa itu benar. Yang dilihatnya benar-benar Pria di Tiang Gantungan!

Tentu saja. Sudah Len duga ini bukan rasa bersalah. Sudah ia duga bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan cerita Luka. _Tentu saja…._

Len tidak beralih dari pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu, karena ia tengah menunduk. Helaian rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda pucat menutupi wajah, menghalangi Len untuk mengenali wajahnya atau bahkan melihat ekspresinya kini. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat Len lakukan adalah membiarkan pemuda itu memecahkan hening dengan bilang;

"Kenapa ya … manusia selalu bertanya?"

"…"

"Paman itu. Anak manja itu. Siswi pirang itu."

Len teringat akan anak perempuan berambut pirang yang tempo hari bunuh diri dengan melompat dari jembatan penyeberangan. Ia juga ingat pada bayangan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul di aspal jalanan, serta sensasi merinding yang ia alami setelahnya.

 _Jadi kematian siswi itu benar-benar berkaitan dengan Pria di Tiang Gantungan? Jadi bayangan yang Len lihat waktu itu bukan ilusi?_

"Dan sekarang … kau!" Di akhir kalimatnya, pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja mengangkat kepala dalam satu hentakan. Membuat Len bisa melihat wajahnya—wajahnya—lutut-lutut Len nyaris kehilangan kekuatan ketika dia memperlihatkan wajah miliknya.

Jika Len melihat ke sisi kanan wajah si pemuda, Len takkan menemukan kejanggalan. Hanya sepasang mata kuning terang dan wajah yang kulitnya kelewat pucat. Namun begitu fokusnya turun pada area mulut, Len langsung bisa melihat bahwa ada benang jahit yang menempeli mulutnya. Dan saat Len menggeser lagi fokusnya sedikit, dia akan menemukan alasan kenapa benang itu bisa ada di sana. Sudut bibir kiri pemuda itu robek, memanjang sampai pipi. Seolah-olah pernah ada belati yang mengoyak bagian kiri wajahnya tanpa ampun, meninggalkan bekas mengerikan di sana. Dan benang itu adalah alat untuk mempertahankan bentuk wajahnya sedemikian rupa—atau setidaknya, begitu yang Len kira.

Meski begitu, jahitan di bibir sebelah kanan si pemuda telah lepas. Menyisakan bibir yang kulitnya mengelupas dan berdarah, juga sisa-sisa benang yang masih menyangkut (karena keberadaan sisa-sisa benang ini pula, Len menduga bahwa jahitannya terbuka secara paksa. Mungkin karena pemuda itu terlalu banyak bicara?). Jahitannya masih utuh mulai dari seperempat bagian bibir kirinya, lalu bertahan sampai ke pipi—ujung dari luka yang ia miliki.

"Ini merepotkan. Kenapa manusia terlalu banyak ingin tahu?" Saat pemuda itu bicara, sisa-sisa benang jahit yang ada di mulutnya melayang sedikit terkena embusan napas. "Tidakkah mereka tahu, ada hal-hal yang sebaiknya tidak mereka ketahui—demi kebaikan diri mereka sendiri, hm?"

Pemuda itu kemudian melirik Len dengan matanya yang kuning menyala. "Kau…," katanya. "Apa untungnya bagimu jika tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di antara ayah dan ibumu?"

Len terkesiap sejenak, tidak menyangka bahwa konversasi pertamanya dengan makhluk ini diawali dengan pertanyaan. "A-aku…." Ia tergagap akibat keterkejutan itu.

"Ho?" satu alis terangkat. "Kau ragu dengan alasanmu sendiri?"

Kepalan tangan Len menjadi makin erat. Tidak. Dia tidak pernah ragu. Rasa ingi tahunya benar-benar besar dan ia tidak pernah ragu akan alasannya. Karena tujuan adalah—

"Untuk membuktikan bahwa ayahku salah!" Nada suaranya naik beberapa oktaf dari yang ia kehendaki, membuat Len dapat mendengar gema sempurna dari suaranya sendiri. Tapi, oh, Len tidak peduli. "Aku akan buktikan sendiri kalau ayahku salah! Aku akan buktikan kalau ayah yang menkhianati ibu!"

Ada jeda selama lima detik sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu tertawa kecil untuk menanggapi Len. "Haha! Oi, oi. Apa yang baru kudengar dari anak yang bahkan tak tahu apa pun, hm?"

Pemuda itu kemudian menengadah, menatap langit mendung. Ekspresinya kini, kontras dengan langit yang murung.

Kemudian, dia mulai menyeringai dan berkata, "Namaku Yuuma, dan aku akan perlihatkan apa yang selama ini mereka sembunyikan darimu…."

* * *

Megurine Luka menatap lampu merah yang masih menyala. Matanya dingin, sementara ekspresinya sebeku es. Benaknya memutar ulang kejadian siang tadi, tentang seorang bocah laki-laki yang tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang cerita dalam novelnya. Bagaimana bocah itu kelihatan begitu yakin akan semua hal. _Tidak_ , ia berkata dalam hati, _tidak akan ada yang percaya dengan anak itu_.

Dia menghela napas pada akhirnya, kemudian menoleh ke kursi penumpang di sampingnya. Satu kopian novel milik Luka tergeletak di sana. Tulisan The Hanged Man merangkai judul pada sampulnya. Luka menggenggam setir mobil lebih erat.

 _Yuuma…._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _tbc_**

* * *

 ** _"_** saya mau nyelesaiin di chapter 7" HAHAHAH BOKIS ABIS! *getok diri sendiri*

TBH saya emang beneran mau nyelesaiin ini di chapter ini, tapi ternyata jumlah katanya nyentuh 2k. dan saya udah prinsip nggak akan bikin chapter yang isinya sampe 2k lebih di cerita ini. soooo... saya potong. gitu. mungkin sisa dua chapter. satu chapter terakhir, satu prologue. kalo berjalan lancar sesuai rencana, Piko bakal muncul besok. ehe~

sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak sudah mau terus membaca sampai sejauh ini. beberapa waktu kemarin dapet email notifikasi, ternyata masih ada yang following dan fave cerita ini. terima kasih banyak dan halo, pembaca baru! #cheers #salah

saya akan berusaha keras untuk chapter berikutnya!

kritik dan saran yang membangun, amat sangat dinanti.

salam,

alleira


	8. Chapter 8

**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, Internet, et cetera. No commercial profit taken.

 **Warning** sexual content. Sedikit kok, nggak gamblang. Saya percaya, pembaca saya semuanya nggak lemah syahwat.

 **a/n** last part dari petualangan Len si bocah penasaran. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca. Belum saya tandai complete karena masih ada chapter 9 dan bagian epilog.

Dalam chapter besok, sepenuhnya akan saya ungkap tentang kenapa The Hanged Man ada. Sementara epilog-nya betul-betul dimaksudkan sebagai penutup. Karena nanggung aja gitu kalau selesainya di ch 9, jadi buletin aja ke 10 te-hee!

Tentu, chapter 9 dan epilog bisa diloncat jika ketertarikan kalian sepenuhnya ada pada Len—tapi saya akan amat menyayangkan, sebab saya menaruh sedikit … well, kejutan?

Oh dan, buat fans Miku. Say hi! Karena si diva muncul di ch 9. Sebagai tokoh penting wwww

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak atas semua dukungannya.

Ps: saya pingin buat side story tentang korbannya The Hanged Man yang lain: si cewek yang bunuh diri di jembatan penyebrangan. Tapi yah, itu pikiran aja sih. Kalo pun saya nggak males dan beneran publish, kemungkinan besar nggak akan lagi saya taruh di T karena kontennya begitu amoral lol xD

Terusnya saya bingung harus ngelanjutin MC yang mana setelah The Hanged Man selesai. Ada ide?

* * *

 **The Hanged Man**

by alleira

#8

* * *

"Namaku Yuuma, dan aku akan perlihatkan apa yang selama ini mereka sembunyikan darimu…."

Bersamaan dengan Pria di Tiang Gantungan yang bicara tentang akan menunjukkan seluruh rahasia yang selama ini tersembunyi, dikubur oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya menggunakan usia Len yang masih dini sebagai pembenaran, Len dapat merasakan embusan angin meniup lehernya hingga menerbangkan rambut-rambut halus di belakang tengkuk. Rasanya dingin dan mengingatkan Len pada hawa beku di periode Desember hingga Januari.

Pertamanya, itu hanya berupa embusan kecil. Mereka hanya menerbangkan rambut-rambut dalam kuantitas kecil. Tapi lama-lama mereka berkumpul, menampar Len dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar hingga menerbangkan keseluruhan rambutnya.

Visi Len juga semakin kabur. Akan tetapi penyebabnya bukan dari embusan angin itu, melainkan karena sekelilingnya bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi. Seperti ketika kau berada dalam kendaraan, kemudian menengok ke jendela untuk melihat dunia di luar hanya untuk terkagum-kagum mendapati rumah-rumah dan pertokoan berlari menjauhimu.

Hanya saja, kali ini mereka berlari dua-tiga kali lebih cepat sehingga Len tidak bisa melihat bentuk bangunan yang menjauh pergi dan hanya bisa menangkap siluet abu-abu.

Len mengangkat kedua lengannya membentuk huruf X, berusaha melindungi wajah dari terpaan angin. Namun sedetik kemudian, terpaan angin itu menghilang diganti hawa hangat. Len bahkan bisa mendengar kicauan burung entah dari mana.

Aneh, pikirnya. Padahal tadi Len amat yakin semua orang dan binatang telah menghilang seperti asap.

Ragu-ragu, ia menurunkan lengan. Matanya buta sebentar akibat silau mentari. Ia memejamkan mata sebelum membukanya sekali lagi. Kali ini pelan-pelan agar terjangan cahaya tak membuat penghilatannya kacau.

Begitu pandangannya telah membaik, yang Len dapati bukan lagi kota kosong yang dipenuhi kabut dan penuh rona abu-abu. Melainkan sebuah kamar yang dindingnya dicat biru meneduhkan seperti permukaan Pasifik. Ada tumpukan majalah olahraga di kolong meja belajar, rak berisi komik di sudut kiri, dan bola basket di dekat kaki tempat tidur.

Len menelan ludah, menoleh ke sebelah kanan hanya untuk menemukan Yuuma dengan badan masih menggantung pada seutas tali.

"Kau benar-benar membawaku, eh?"

Yuuma tersenyum lebar, seolah-olah seseorang baru kembali dan membawakannya mainan yang menarik.

"Tentu saja!" katanya. "Kau ingin jawaban dan aku akan membuatmu melihat jawaban yang kau mau! Melihat adalah memercayai, tentu kau pernah dengar itu."

Ya, ya. Tentu saja Len pernah mendengar kalimat orang bijak seperti itu. Kalimat itu pula yang paling Len percayai selain hal apa pun di dunia ini. Mungkin karena itulah, orang-orang tidak menyukai Len. Karena kebanyakan orang senang memperbincangkan sesuatu yang belum jelas. _Katanya, katanya,_ dan _katanya._

 _Katanya, piano di ruang musik suka berbunyi sendiri._

 _Katanya, siswi di kelas sebelah bisa melihat masa depan._

 _Katanya, Ibu berselingkuh dengan pria yang lebih tampan dari Ayah._

Tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari terjebak dalam topik yang berawal dengan _katanya._ Karena tidak ada satu pun yang bisa benar-benar dipercaya. Semuanya samar. Persis seperti semesta yang ditutup kabut.

Dan Yuuma menawarkan diri untuk menyingkap kabut menyebalkan itu. Membawanya kembali ke rumah lamanya. Apakah waktu juga benar-benar berubah?

Len menatap kalender di dinding, menemukan tahun di kalender telah berkurang. Musim panas, dua tahun lalu. Beberapa bulan sebelum perceraian ayah dan ibunya.

Anak laki-laki itu kemudian beringsut ke jendela. Len ingat, di hari ini, ia pergi bersama teman-teman ke bukit kecil di belakang sekolah. Mencari kumbang langka yang mungkin saja hinggap di sana. Guru Olahraga mereka pernah menangkap satu, lalu dijual dengan harga terlampau banyak untuk dibayangkan masuk ke saku anak SMP. Mereka mencoba peruntungan.

Len tersenyum melihat sosoknya di masa lalu berlari menghampiri teman-teman yang menunggu di ujung jalan. Mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan, celana pendek, sandal jepit, dan menenteng jaring. Tubuhnya pendek dan cungkring, tanda pubertas belum menelannya secara penuh.

 _Aah, benar juga,_ pikirnya. Waktu itu, dia dan kawan-kawan mencari sampai senja. Yang berhasil mereka bawa pulang cuma kulit merah bekas digigit nyamuk dan beberapa ekor kumbang biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa.

Ketika Len kembali, dia tidak menemukan ibunya di rumah untuk makan malam. Yang ada hanya ayahnya, entah pulang sejak kapan. Atmosfer di rumah begitu aneh, ditambah dengan sosok ibu yang tak kunjung pulang meski sudah lewat berminggu-minggu.

Apa seluruh pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya bermula dari sini, di titik waktu ini?

Len menoleh kepada Yuuma, mengernyit ketika melihat bibir lecet Yuuma menyunggingkan seringai. _Benarkah semua dimulai dari sini?_

Tanpa perlu meminta ijin, Len keluar dari kamar. Kakinya berjalan tanpa diminta, menuju anak tangga yang mengarah langsung ke ruang tamu.

Tidak satu pun ada bunyi derap yang terdengar, meskipun Len yakin bahwa gelegak emosi membuat langkahnya menjejak pada lantai kayu lebih kuat. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, sedaritadi cahaya matahari juga tak memantulkan bayangan Len ke lantai. Tak peduli sebanyak apa pun sinar yang merembes dari kaca jendela, mereka melalui bocah itu begitu saja.

Len bias di sini. Transparan.

Eksistensinya sama seperti hantu.

Ketika hendak menuruni anak tangga, langkahnya terhenti akibat bunyi pintu depan yang terbuka. Tamu. Len penasaran, siapa yang berkunjung. Mungkinkah nenek tetangga sebelah—karena nenek itu sering bertandang ke rumah, memberikan sepiring kue manis atau bahkan masakan? Ataukah petugas paket?

Len menunggu ibunya kembali.

Ada jeda selama beberapa detik, sebelum Len kembali bisa mendengar bunyi berdebam benda tumpul, lalu disusul oleh langkah kaki yang diseret menuju ruang tamu.

Len berdiri kaku di tempat. Dua sosok muncul dari pintu depan, masuk ke ruang tamu menuju sofa panjang. Berpelukan. Bibir saling memagut, seolah-olah ada madu paling manis yang butuh mereka teguk.

Itu adalah ibunya. Dan seorang pria tegap berambut cokelat gelap.

Ibunya sedang memeluk dan berciuman dengan pria yang bukan ayahnya.

Ibunya bertukar ciuman.

Bukan dengan ayahnya.

Bukankah seharusnya ibu adalah orang yang paling mencintai ayah di dunia?

Tapi yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah ibunya tengah bercumbu dengan pria lain. Rambut ibu Len, yang awalnya disanggul rapi ke atas, kini jatuh menjuntai sampai pinggang. Bibirnya merah dilpis gincu, membuka lebar. Menuntut akan kecupan-kecupan lain.

Len merasakan sesuatu yang berat seperti batu karang menindih perutnya. Membuatnya bekunang-kunang dan ingin muntah. Namun, ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Selebar apa pun Len membuka mulutnya, mencoba untuk muntah, tak ada yang keluar dari dalam perutnya.

Tuhan sedang menyiksanya.

Samar-samar, di tengah penderitaan, telinganya mendengar tawa. Geli. Girang bukan kepalang.

Len mengangkat pandangan, menemukan Yuuma telah berada di bawah. Di belakang meja tamu, menghadap langsung ke sofa panjang.

Len bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan Yuuma di sana, namun pertanyaan itu ia telan kembali. Salahkan Yuuma yang menyeringai lebar dan berkata dengan nada mengayun kekanakan, "Hei, hei…. Mulai dari sini, semuanya akan jadi lebih menarik. Lihat, lihat!"

Len tidak tahu definisi apa _menarik_ dalam kamus Yuuma. Kemungkinan besar maknanya sama dengan _siksaan,_ karena apa yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar membuatnya tidak dapat napas selama satu sekon penuh.

Kedua pasangan di bawah masih berpelukan, bertukar ciuman. Kemudian, dalam satu dorongan bertenaga, pria asing tersebut membuat ibu Len berbaring di sofa. Pasrah. Dada wanita itu naik-turun akibat memburu napas. Bibirnya basah, sementara rambutnya terurai sensual di sekitar lengan sofa. Peluh terjun bebas, entah efek dari suhu tinggi musim panas ataukah akibat dari birahi yang menuntut dipenuhi.

Dan ketika pria asing itu mendekat, hendak menindih ibunya, Len dapat melihat wajahnya. Seorang pria muda dengan rambut dan mata cokelat. Rahangnya kuat dan tulang pipinya terbentuk dengan sempurna. Seseorang yang tidak asing karena pria tersebut tahun ini bertanggung jawab menangani kelas Len. Pria itu tidak asing karena ia adalah—

"—Kiyoteru-sensei?"

"HAHA!" Yuuma tertawa lagi. Geli. Geli. Geli! Astaga, semua ini menggelikan! Bisa-bisa perutnya meledak akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Kenapa manusia selalu menyajikan tontonan yang menghibur, membuat tawanya meledak tak tertahan—lihat ekspresi anak itu! HAHAHA!

Sementara kedua orang dewasa itu tenggelam dalam aktivitas mereka, Len jatuh dengan lutut duluan. Semua logikanya tidak dapat menerima apa yang tengah ia lihat.

Bagaimana bisa ibunya mencengkeram kemeja milik yang bukan ayah, membiarkan pria tersebut menempelkan hidung ke leher jenjangnya dan menghirup wangi yang menempel pada badannya? Malahan wanita itu membuka mulut, mendesah penuh apresiasi ketika tangan Kiyoteru menyentuh inchi demi inchi bagian tubuhnya. Malahan wanita itu membuka mulut, meloloskan kalimat bahwa— _ya, ya Kiyoteru. Aku merindukanmu. Aku mencintaimu! Cintacintacintacinta—_

Len seolah-olah berubah menjadi sebuah guci porselen, dan realita baru saja menjadi sepasang tangan yang menjatuhkannya keras-keras. Len hancur berkeping-keping. Tak dapat dipulihkan.

Kasihan, mungkin. Tapi realita tak kenal kasihan. Mereka melindas apa pun yang ada di depannya. Dan karena Yuuma senang pada tontonan yang menarik, maka ia pun menabur garam pada borok yang Len miliki dengan tidak mengeluarkan Len dari titik waktu itu.

Dia memaksa Len melihat semuanya. Bagaimana jemari ibunya tidak sabar melepas satu persatu kemeja Kiyoteru. Bagaimana mereka saling menelanjangi dan sengaja membiarkan bagian bawah dari diri mereka terikat. Bagaimana pinggul pria itu bergerak, sementara ibunya meloloskan desah sebagai bukti bahwa ikatan mereka saling berkorespondensi.

"Jangan sentuh ibuku!" Len berteriak, tapi mereka tidak mendengar. Len tak ubahnya sebuah tembok. Sekeras apa pun ia berteriak, tidak ada yang bisa meresponnya.

Hanya Yuuma yang bisa mendengarnya, menjawab teriakan frustasi Len dengan ledakan tawa.

"HAHA! Jangan sentuh, katamu? Bagaimana bisa? Ibumu bahkan tidak menolaknya! Lihat, Len! Lihat ibumu! Dia mencintai pria itu!"

"Ibu hanya mencintai ayah!"

Yuuma tertawa sekali lagi. "Ahh~ Anak malang. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana sejarah mereka, ya?"

Len terdiam. Tidak mengerti apa yang Yuuma katakan.

"Ibumu mencintai Kiyoteru, tahu. Dia tidak pernah mencintai ayahmu."

 _Bohong._

"Ibu dan ayahmu menikah karena pertunangan."

Len membentuk telapak tangannya menjadi kepalan.

Dia sudah tahu itu. Dia bahkan mendengar ceritanya sendiri dari neneknya. Wanita tua itu selalu bercerita tentang keberhasilan pertunangan si sulung, Leon, dengan seorang putri kerabat dekat mereka. Ceritanya terus diulang-ulang agar si bungsu, Lola—Len memanggilnya dengan _tante_ kini— menerima perjodohan serupa dan lekas mengakhiri masa lajangnya.

Perjodohan itu berhasil, kata neneknya. Leon telah berkeluarga dan bahagia. Len adalah buktinya. Karena Len mewarisi sebagian besar penampilan ibunya; dari rambut pirang keemasan, dua bola mata biru, hingga kulit susu; dan potongan wajah yang menyerupai sang ayah.

Campuran yang begitu baik. Hanya bisa tercipta oleh sekian banyak cinta, begitu kata mereka.

Tetapi kini, dengan ibunya yang tiduran, telanjang, pasrah digagahi seorang pria yang bukan ayah, Len meragukan semua omong kosong tentang cinta tersebut.

"Ibumu dan Kiyoteru adalah kekasih di masa muda, sudah bersama sejak duduk di bangku SMP. Mereka bahkan pernah merencanakan sebuah pernikahan—yang gagal begitu saja karena orangtua ibumu merasa semuanya akan lebih baik jika memiliki menantu dengan profesi sekelas pilot! HAHA! Dasar orangtua!"

Len melebarkan mata ketika mendengar itu.

Mereka telah bersama semenjak duduk di bangku SMP. Mereka saling mencintai sejak lama. Itukah alasannya kenapa kini mereka tidak terlihat merasa berdosa? Karena mereka telah lama saling mencinta. Karena seharusnya mereka telah bersama, menyatu dan membuat keluarga.

Mereka masih saling memeluk. Ibu masih membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam permainan. Dan tiba-tiba saja, ayah datang. Masih dengan seragam menempel di badan. Len tidak tahu sejak kapan ayahnya ada di ambang ruang tamu, menonton pergumulan antara istrinya dan pria yang entah siapa.

Dan emosi pun menggelegak. Pertengkaran pecah. Ada getir yang langsung menohok kerongkongan Len—dan mungkin, rasa ini pula yang menggelayut di kerongkongan ayahnya.

Len tidak dapat mendengar apa-apa lagi, tapi masih bisa melihat ayahnya mendorong Kiyoteru menjauh dari sang istri. Rahang pria itu mengeras, emosi dan kecewa jadi satu. Kemudian ibu, dengan badan yang telanjang dan penuh peluh, mendorong suaminya. Menunjukkan pembelaan pada Kiyoteru. Hal yang membuat kekecewaan makin terpampang jelas pada mata Leon—bagaimana bisa istrinya membela pria itu ketimbang dirinya; suami sahnya?

Mereka bertengkar. Saling berteriak. Dan Len kini paham, mengapa harus ada perceraian.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya." Suara Yuuma membuat atensi Len teralih. Dan ketika ia kembali menatap Yuuma, dunia di sekitarnya berubah menjadi abu-abu. Bergerak. Pertamanya lambat, tapi lama-lama menjadi sedikit lebih cepat—meskipun masih lebih lambat jika dibandingkan waktu pertama kali Len datang tadi.

"Kenyataan menyakitkan, 'kan?" Len mendengar Yuuma membuka mulut, berucap dengan nada yang entah kenapa terdengar simpatik. Anehnya, Len merasa nada itu terdengar begitu menyebalkan di telinga.

"Kau menyesal karena tahu segalanya?"

Len tidak menjawab. Bukannya tidak mau, tetapi lebih pada karena ia tidak tahu jawaban seperti apa yang harus ia ucapkan.

Apakah dia menyesal? Mungkin saja.

Selama ini, Len tidak pernah menyangka bahwa persepsinya terhadap sang ibu bisa sempurna dijungkirbalikkan. Ibunya yang selalu menunggu ayahnya pulang dari penerbangan adalah orang yang sama dengan wanita yang tadi ia lihat berselingkuh bersama pria yang kini menjadi wali kelasnya.

Menjijikkan.

Kenapa Len harus terlahir dari rahim wanita itu?

"Yah…. Menyesal atau tidak, itulah kenyataan yang ada." Yuuma memecahkan hening lagi. "Sekarang, bagian yang paling penting…."

"Aku paham." Len memotong kalimat Yuuma, mencoba berdiri. Agak sulit karena kakinya masih terasa seperti jeli. Efek akibat ditampar realita yang di luar perhitungan.

"Sekarang, waktunya aku membayar harga padamu, 'kan?"

Len ingat semua konversasinya dengan Piko tempo hari. Tentang Pria di Tiang Gantungan yang akan menjawab pertanyaan seseorang dengan nyawa orang tersebut sebagai harga. Harga yang pantas dari sebuah kejujuran mutlak.

Kini, Len telah mendapatkan kejujuran itu. Pertanyaan yang mengakar di kepalanya telah hilang. Habis tercerabut.

Saatnya membayar.

Len menatap Yuuma. Awalnya, ia membayangkan akan ada seringai yang mengukir wajahnya, sebuah ekspresi licik yang tak menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Alih-alih, ia justru menemukan kerutan menghias kening Yuuma. Len mengernyit.

"Harga, katamu?" ulang Yuuma, kelihatan tidak senang dengan istilah yang tadi Len ucapkan. "Siapa yang bilang tentang 'harga'?" Tidak ada 'harga' di sini."

"Eh?" Len berkedip. Bingung. _Tidak ada harga?_

Melihat kebingungan anak laki-laki di hadapannya, Yuuma lantas mengembangkan seringaian.

"Kau tahu, harga baru bisa diterapkan bila ada penawaran. Seperti berdagang. Dan kau bisa memilih, apakah kau mau membeli atau tidak." Jeda tarikan napas. Yuuma mengisinya dengan sebuah senyum kasihan.

"Sayangnya, Len, cara kerjaku bukan seperti itu."

 _Apa maksudnya?_

"Denganku, kau tidak diberikan pilihan sejak awal. Tidak peduli apakah kau menolak untuk kuberitahu tentang fakta ini atau menerimanya lalu kembali ke masa lalu, nyawamu tetap milikku."

 _Huh?_

 _Jadi, apa yang Piko bilang itu salah?_

 _Jadi, orang yang disatroni Pria di Tiang Gantungan mutlak akan mati di akhir?_

 _Begitukah?_

Yuuma hanya tertawa. Tidak berniat memberi Len penjelasan lebih lanjut. Apa gunanya? Toh, bocah itu akan segera mati. Persis seperti orang-orang itu. Tidak ada gunanya jika Len tahu bahwa Yuuma mengambil kesadarannya sejak Len duduk di sendiri di taman. Seluruh kabut yang Len lihat adalah pertanda bahwa anak itu telah masuk ke dunia Yuuma.

Tubuh asli anak itu masih di taman. Dengan langit biru cerah dan bising kehidupan manusia. Kemudian, selama konversasi berlangsung, selama Len melihat apa rahasia di balik perceraian orangtuanya, tubuh anak itu berjalan di dunia nyata. Mengambil langkah demi langkah ke tempat yang akan menjadi destinasi terakhirnya.

Setelah Len kembali dari masa lalu, yang akan anak itu temui hanyalah kematian.

Aaah, bicara tentang kematian, Yuuma tidak pernah henti-hentinya berdecak melihat bagaimana orang-orang yang pernah menemuinya berakhir. Segelintir orang ada yang berakhir dengan gantung diri, sebagian yang lain mati dengan cara lain. Menabrakkan diri pada truk, terjun dari ketinggian—semuanya hebat!

Dan semuanya diklaim sebagai tindakan bunuh diri.

Kira-kira, akhir seperti apa ya yang menunggu Len?

Seringain Yuuma makin lebar ketika memikirkan beragam skenario yang akan segera terjadi, dan Len merinding menatap darah beku menempel di luka lecet pada mulut Yuuma.

"Jadi, Len…." Anak itu mendengar suara Yuuma, menghentak udara. Masuk langsung ke telinganya.

" _Selamat tinggal!_ "

Bersamaan itu, dunia kembali berwarna dan bersuara. Yuuma menghilang begitu saja. Pendengaran Len penuh dengan bunyi palang perlintasan dan pekik teriakan.

 _Apa yang—?_

Len menoleh dan sebuah kereta listrik langsung menghantamnya. Menyeret tubuhnya hingga belasan meter jauhnya….

.

.

.

 _/—Kadang, rasa penasaran dapat membunuh seekor kucing./_

.

.

.

 **[ tbc ]**


End file.
